Distorsion
by mystwalker25
Summary: La magie disparue, Faust banni, la guerre civile terminée, Edolas semble s'être relevé et cela n'est pas pour déplaire à son nouveau souverain. Mais dans les tréfonds du Royaume, le passé ne tarde pas à refaire surface... Mystwalker. Label SPPS.
1. Partie I

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoici avec une nouvelle publication :) Un OS, cette fois !

Celui-ci est un Mystwalker, parce que ça me manquait d'écrire sur eux (comme par hasard, quand je me mets à écrire un Jerza, voilà qu'arrive une avalanche d'idées Mystwalker dans ma cervelle... Allez comprendre). Y'a pas, je suis trop accro à ce couple :)

Le titre ne va peut-être pas avec l'histoire. Cela dit, j'ai tendance à choisir mes titres au feeling, en fonction de ce que je ressent en pensant à mon histoire. Ceci dit... J'ai conscience que beaucoup se demanderont peut-être le rapport entre le titre et l'histoire. Y'en a un, c'est juste que je ne sais pas l'expliquer... Bref, c'était le paragraphe qui ne veut rien dire.

Enfin, ceci n'est que la première partie de cet OS. J'ai un peu de mal à décider de ce que je vais mettre ensuite, et je trouve que le dernier passage de cette première partie est pas mal comme transition de fin (PHRASES DE FIN *.* ... *PAN*).

Bref, pour que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas morte (j'ai juste plein plein de trucs en cours d'écriture !) :)

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Le monde et les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Distorsion**

* * *

**_Partie I - Cette armure que je ne pouvais briser_**

* * *

Depuis le balcon du château, il contemple la ville en ruines. La Capitale d'Edolas n'est plus que tas de gravats et tranchées boueuses. Une maison a perdu son toit, une autre est éventrée, une troisième s'est complètement écroulée. Les campements de fortune envahissent les rues et les restes des bâtiments qui tiennent encore debout.

Pourtant, l'ambiance est joyeuse - festive même ; car ils ont perdu la magie, mais ils ont gagné un Roi. Des rires se font entendre, les enfants les plus petits jouent dans les rues, leurs aînés aident en souriant à la reconstruction, heureux d'avoir une bonne raison de salir leurs vêtements.

Un garde le tire de sa contemplation. Le jour s'est levé, il est toujours dans sa tenue de Mystogan, et seules ses blessures qui le lancent encore lui font comprendre qu'il s'est seulement passé quelques heures, et non plusieurs années.

Il se retourne et rentre à l'intérieur des épais murs de pierre qui l'ont vu naître et grandir, croise des yeux semblables aux siens. Faust le regarde, calme, si différent d'y il a quelques heures seulement. La magie a emporté la folie du vieil homme avec elle, ce vieil homme qui le regarde d'un oeil attentif, presque doux - tout ce qu'il a jamais désiré. Et pourtant, il va devoir le châtier, ce père qui l'a renié, ce Roi qui a mené son pays vers sa propre ruine. Cet homme qui assume ses erreurs et accepte, silencieusement, la sentence encore non prononcée.

Non. Pas seulement lui. _Eux_, réalise-t-il en observant ceux qui sont là, debout derrière celui qu'ils ont servi jusque dans ses pires folies. Hugues, Sugar Boy, Byro, et puis _elle_. Cette Erza si différente et pourtant si semblable à celle qu'il a toujours connu. Cette Erza aux cheveux courts, à la tenue provocante et au regard dur. Cette Erza qui a tiré sans remords dans le dos d'un de ses compagnons, cette Erza qui a tué et qui a aimé ça. Cette Erza qu'il reconnait mais qu'il ne connait pas, cette Erza qu'il a l'impression de connaître et qui est une étrangère.

Il leur tourne le dos, pour ne plus voir ce père et son regard qu'il a tant désiré, pour ne plus voir cette femme qui le fait se sentir troublé. Il parle, explique, le futur, le Royaume, leurs _crimes_. Et il châtie.

L'exil pour Faust. Le confinement dans la Cité et l'aide à la reconstruction pour les autres.

Protestations. Erza d'abord, suivie par les trois autres. Fichue fierté trop grande, fichu honneur du guerrier qui préfère mourir que perdre, fichue détermination à payer le prix fort. Il retient un soupir, hausse la voix. Et finalement c'est Faust qui calme le jeu, Faust qui leur dit d'accepter la sentence. La sienne et la leur.

Et ils obéissent. Sans discuter, sans protester. Et à ce moment, Jellal sent le Roi remplacer Faust un court instant - juste une dernière fois. L'espace d'une seconde, c'est lui qui a été destitué.

Plus tard, il regarde le dos de cet homme, qui n'a été son père que quelques minutes, s'éloigner lentement dans le désert qui entoure la Capitale. Comme quand il était enfant, sauf que cette fois c'est lui qui a provoqué ce départ.

Derrière lui, les anciens Commandants d'armée regardent partir celui qui fut leur chef toute leur vie - ou presque -, les yeux impassibles.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, c'est par le même balcon que Jellal - le Roi Jellal - contemple la Capitale reconstruite. Il reste quelques échafaudages ici et là, mais tout aura bientôt été rebâti. L'agencement des rues, des maisons, des édifices, tout a changé. Tout comme lui.

Rien que sa tenue le prouve. Le foulard et le masque ont disparu, tout comme ses larges chausses et ses bandages dissimulateurs. Ses bâtons autrefois magiques ornent désormais les murs de son salon. Ses nouveaux atours comportent bien une cape, mais elle n'est que d'apparat, lourde et étouffante, bien loin de l'étoffe noire déchiquetée qui a assisté à ses plus grands exploits de mage.

Le bureau derrière son dos est encombré de papiers qu'il doit traiter. Parce qu'il est Roi, parce que c'est son travail et son devoir. Mais il est aussi humain, et en ce moment Jellal est fatigué. Lassé des courbettes et des mondanités, de l'étiquette et de l'hypocrisie. Il a envie d'être libre juste un instant, de redevenir Mystogan pour un petit moment, ombre intangible que nul ne peut emprisonner.

Alors il se change discrètement, revêt les chausses et les bandages, le masque et le foulard. La cape noire, discrète et légère, revient caresser ses épaules. L'ombre l'avale et il se laisse faire, passant entre les gardes comme une écharpe de brouillard.

A un croisement, il hésite. Le couloir qu'il s'apprête à prendre n'offre aucune opportunité de dissimulation. Des pas retentissent derrière lui. Il n'a plus le choix, s'engage à pas de velours dans l'allée lumineuse, se jette dans un renfoncement inespéré alors que des pieds bottés d'acier passent le coin du mur.

La tenue de celle qui s'avance, inconsciente d'être observée, n'a guère changé au cours des deux dernières années. Son écharpe violet foncé est un peu plus déchirée, ses cheveux ont repoussé - pas entièrement, car dans sa fureur d'autrefois elle les a coupés très courts. Elle ne tient plus de lance à la main, mais ses yeux sont toujours durs et froids.

Jellal a pourtant essayé de les réchauffer, ces iris marron, au cours des deux années écoulées. Il a tenté de comprendre la cause de leur froideur, de trouver ce qui a pu faire diverger autant le chemin et le caractère des deux Erza. Mais il n'a rien trouvé. Le passé de la Commandante semble n'être fait que de fumée. Il a bien essayé de lui demander, mais aucune réponse n'a jamais passé les lèvres de la rousse.

Et pourtant, pourtant il sait que d'une certaine manière, Knightwalker ressemble à la Scarlet qu'il a connue. Parfois, dans certaines situations, il capte une expression, un geste, un ton de voix, qui confortent ses certitudes et nourrissent son incompréhension.

Il a observé les membres de Fairy Tail, ici sur Edolas. Il les a comparé à ceux qu'il connaissait, là-bas, sur Earthland. Et il est arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils étaient semblables. Semblables avec une touche de différence. Cette définition leur convient à tous.

Seule Erza échappe à la règle. Elle, elle est différente avec une touche de similitude. Et ça l'intrigue. Parce qu'il sait que dans la cause de cette différence réside la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se pose sur la guerrière aux cheveux de feu.

Alors il observe, il _l'_observe, _elle_, à chaque fois qu'il le peut, comme maintenant. Il essaie de trouver le détail déclencheur, celui qui lui expliquera tout. Mais jusqu'à présent il n'a vu que froideur, impétuosité, habileté au combat, peau blanche marquée de cicatrices et crinière embrasée.

Malgré tout, il lui semble parfois qu'elle est moins retenue qu'il y a deux ans ; son regard est toujours gelé, mais l'acier qui s'y trouvait s'est changé en un métal plus malléable. Sa voix est restée dure et tranchante, mais quelques fois, il sent des émotions y percer - colère, fierté, mépris, moquerie, agacement.

La Commandante se stoppe au milieu du couloir, à quelques pas de celui qui l'épie. Elle tourne la tête, regarde autour d'elle, fronce les sourcils. Les yeux inquisiteurs passent sur le sol, les murs, l'ombre qui dissimule Jellal - méfiance. Mais en ce moment Jellal est Mystogan, et même elle et son regard de cendres ne peuvent le débusquer. Finalement, elle jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule et reprend sa marche. Il la suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Ses épaules se détendent quand le rouge s'évanouit de sa vision et il prend une nouvelle fois conscience d'à quel point elle le trouble.

Il tend la main derrière son dos, pour prendre appui sur le mur. Ses doigts s'approchent de la cloison, et puis passent à travers - il sursaute, se retourne. Il n'y a pas de mur, pas de cloison - juste un passage étroit empli d'obscurité. Jellal est curieux, et il est Mystogan - la brume ne craint pas la nuit. Alors il s'engage dans le couloir sombre, se demandant ce qu'il va trouver à l'autre bout - et l'espace d'un instant, il a l'impression d'être de retour sur Earthland, en train de remplir une mission pour la guilde.

Le chemin qu'il emprunte serpente à travers le château. Quelques fois il éprouve de la difficulté à marcher, d'autres ses jambes l'entraînent sans difficulté ; le couloir enchaîne montées et descentes, et il se demande jusqu'où il va aller. Finalement il passe une dernière arche, sculptée celle-là, et se retrouve dans une salle dont il ne peut que deviner les larges dimensions.

Sa main heurte une torche éteinte suspendue au mur. Après maintes tentatives avec plusieurs sortes de pierres, une étincelle jaillit et le bois s'embrase. D'autres torches semblables à la première ornent les murs, et il les allume une à une, en se servant de la première. Il repose sa torche sur son support et observe le lieu qu'il vient de découvrir.

La salle est ronde, grande, et quatre immenses statues de son père y définissent un large carré. La disposition lui rappelle trop la salle des Anima pour qu'il ne se méfie pas. Au centre de la formation des statues, une large dalle de pierre plate accueille des chaînes à ses extrémités, et il frémit en se rendant compte que l'écartement des liens permet d'entraver un humain.

Une balustrade se trouve en hauteur. Il avise un petit escalier, grimpe. Un passage mène dans une autre pièce, sombre elle aussi. Il ressort, revient une minute plus tard avec une torche, ravive la lumière. Cette salle-ci ressemble à une pièce d'étude - un bureau, une bibliothèque, et des feuilles, couvertes d'encre - schémas, formules, annotations.

Il s'approche, consulte certains ouvrages - surtout ceux écrits de la main de son père. Dans la bibliothèque, un cahier, moins poussiéreux que les autres, attire son attention. La calligraphie n'est pas celle de Faust. Il cherche, et finalement trouve un nom, écrit sur l'intérieur de la couverture : Byro.

Il parcourt les pages en diagonales, perçoit certains termes qui lui évoquent bien des souvenirs. _Plan Anima. Plan ETD. Canon de la Chaîne du Dragon. Plan AZR._ Cette entrée lui fait froncer les sourcils. Jamais il n'a entendu parler de ceci. Il revient en arrière, cherche la page où il a vu cet en-tête.

Il pose le cahier sur le bureau, aplanit les feuillets pour ne pas perdre l'endroit qu'il vient de retrouver. Un titre, en haut de la feuille : _Plan AZR_, écrit en majuscules. En-dessous, une note entre parenthèses est griffonnée, presque illisible à cause de l'encre qui a bavé.

_Army Zero Rebellion._

Juste en-dessous, le plan schématique du dispositif qui se trouve dans la salle attenante : les quatre statues, la dalle, les chaînes. Des équations, des formules, des schémas. Il parcourt les différentes pages du projet, s'arrête sur une liste. Des noms - tous accompagnés d'une parenthèse précisant un grade. En haut de la page, la première ligne lui saute aux yeux.

_Erza Knightwalker (Commandant Div. II)_

Suivent ensuite Hugues et Sugar Boy, puis d'autres officiers par ordre de grade militaire. Le nom de Lily n'apparaît pas, et Jellal ne sait s'il doit être soulagé ou non. Il s'imagine la Commandante, entravée sur cette dalle de pierre qui lui donne des frissons. Qu'a fait son père aux officiers de son armée ?

Une note est écrite dans la marge à côté du nom de la guerrière rousse.

_Expérience réussie. Plus aucune opposition du sujet aux ordres de Sa Majesté. Attention pour les_ _essais suivants à laisser plus d'émotions aux sujets. La cruauté et le goût du sang exacerbés obtenus_ _chez le Commandant K. effraient les alliés de Sa Majesté. A surveiller._

Il se fige. Les mots résonnent en lui comme si le vieux conseiller de son père venait de lui parler à l'oreille. Le dégoût l'emplit et il sent la saveur de la bile lui caresser le fond de la gorge - haut-le-cœur.

* * *

Un magnifique arc-en-ciel illumine les cieux au-dessus de la Capitale, né du soleil apparu quelques minutes derrière les nuages de pluie. Depuis le bureau royal, la vue est féérique, mais Jellal ne la voit pas.

Assis sur son siège, engoncé dans ses vêtements princiers, il fixe d'un oeil absent le bois vernis de son bureau. On toque à la porte, qui s'ouvre après les deux secondes réglementaires, et laisse passer la seule femme de l'armée. Elle s'avance, baisse la tête et le salue, pose son rapport sur le bureau - s'apprête à faire demi-tour.

« Commandant Knightwalker. »

Elle se fige, revient à sa position initiale, le regarde - droit dans les yeux.

« Majesté ?  
- Pourquoi obéissiez-vous à Faust ?  
- Parce qu'il était le Roi. »

La réponse a fusé, rapide, ferme, impassible - automatique.

« C'est la seule raison ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous entrée dans l'armée ?  
- ... Pourquoi cette question ? »

Hésitation - infime certes, mais Jellal a l'oreille fine.

« J'aimerais vraiment que vous me répondiez.  
- ... Pour détruire les guildes noires. »

Réponse vacillante, hésitante - presque question. Erza doute, il le sent. Elle doute sans comprendre pourquoi, parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de réponse.

« Mon père vous a -t-il fait quelque chose ?  
- Pardon ? »

Elle le regarde, sourcils froncés, un éclat d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Se peut-il qu'elle ait oublié ?

« Faust vous a-t-il contraint à lui obéir ?  
- Personne ne m'a jamais contrainte à faire quoi que ce soit. Quels que soient mes actes, je les assume. Toujours. »

La voix est devenue tranchante - offensée. Fierté, encore. La Commandante repart et il ne peut que regarder la porte se refermer derrière elle.

* * *

Les couloirs qu'elle connaît par coeur défilent sous ses pas. Gauche, droite, droite, escalier, gauche, escalier, tout droit. Porte. L'armurerie est vide de soldats, mais elle préfère ça. Erza aime venir dans cette pièce quand elle ne peut dormir, ou quand elle a besoin de réfléchir - souvent, depuis deux ans.

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous entrée dans l'armée ? »_

Cette question la hante depuis que le Roi la lui a posée. Parce qu'elle n'a pas la réponse alors que celle-ci devrait être une évidence. Mais elle a beau chercher, elle n'a aucun souvenir d'une motivation. Elle a toujours connu le palais, le Roi, les armes, le sang. Et elle ne connaît rien d'autre. Les guildes noires, c'était juste une excuse - parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant le Roi.

Mais Erza n'aime pas le mensonge - elle déteste ça. Alors elle l'a cherchée, cette vérité qui lui manque. Elle la cherche toujours, au point d'en avoir mal à la tête. Elle n'est pas bête ; elle a bien remarqué que Hugues et Sugar Boy semblent perdus, eux aussi, tout comme la majorité des officiers. Ils suivent le Roi Jellal faute de mieux, mais ils ignorent tous pourquoi.

Pourquoi combattent-ils ? Pourquoi obéissent-ils aux ordres de celui qu'on appelle Roi ? Pourquoi ont-ils accepté de tuer sans discuter ? Pourquoi ont-ils agréé à toutes les folies de Faust ? - car c'est bien ce que c'était : des folies. Irréalisables, impossibles, inatteignables, risibles. Et pourtant ils se sont battus pour elles.

Des dizaines de questions sans réponses, qui tourbillonnent sous son crâne et l'empêchent de dormir, lui vrillant les tempes d'une douleur incessante. Ça réveille quelque chose, aux tréfonds de sa conscience, mais elle n'arrive pas à le saisir. Elle le sent, pourtant, que c'est là la réponse à ses interrogations, le remède à ses migraines ; la vérité lui glisse entre les doigts - comme à chaque fois.

Encore une fois, elle essaye, parce qu'Erza Knightwalker n'abandonne pas - jamais. Elle cherche, faisant fi du tambourinement qui augmente sous son crâne. Elle s'approche de ce qu'elle veut tant comprendre, frôle la vérité du doigt...

Douleur. Affreuse, suppliciante. La guerrière tombe à genoux, mains plaquées sur les tempes. Un flash - _elle, plus jeune, blessée sur le sol, se tordant le cou pour regarder un Roi aux yeux effrayants de folie_.

« Erza ! Erza, réponds-moi ! »

Une voix paniquée parvient à ses oreilles - une voix qui lui évoque des souvenirs. Elle ouvre des yeux embrumés, sent la froideur de la pierre sur sa joue. Elle est étendue à terre, réalise-t-elle. A-t-elle perdu connaissance ?

Une main puissante balaie gentiment les cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux - elle aperçoit des mèches bleues. Qu'est-ce que le Roi fait ici ? Elle ne bouge pas - elle n'en n'a pas envie. Elle est fatiguée, fatiguée de sa vie sans but et de ses questions sans réponses.

« Erza, tu vas bien ? »

Depuis quand la tutoie-t-il ?

« Erza, dis quelque chose ! »

Pourquoi est-il aussi inquiet devant son silence ? Il est le Roi ; que lui importent les dires des soldats ? Elle sent ses paupières devenir lourdes. La brume enveloppe son esprit et elle ne se sent pas le courage de lutter.

Des yeux verts accrochent les siens - inquiétude, peur, incompréhension. Alors elle entrouvre les lèvres, laisse s'échapper les mots qu'elle a retenus trop longtemps.

« Je n'ai pas... de réponse. »

Il écarquille les yeux - surprise.

« Erza ?  
- Je ne... sais pas pourquoi. »

Un dernier souffle, un éclat vert - et le brouillard emporte sa conscience avec lui.

* * *

« Où allons-nous ? »

Le Roi ne répond pas à sa question et continue de marcher. La lune éclaire la Capitale d'une lumière diffuse alors qu'ils traversent le château silencieusement.

Erza ne sait plus quoi penser de ce souverain si étrange. Il n'a rien dit quant à ce qui s'est passé dans l'armurerie, une semaine auparavant. Il s'est contenté de la ramener dans sa chambre ; le lendemain, il a juste hoché la tête en signe de vœu de silence. Et ce soir, alors que tout le château dort, il est venu la chercher dans ses appartements.

Ils débouchent dans un couloir qu'elle connaît bien ; elle l'emprunte souvent en journée. Le Roi s'arrête devant une portion de mur sans aucun signe particulier, se retourne, lui fait signe d'approcher. Elle obéit, et c'est une fois qu'elle est à quelques centimètres de l'épaule royale qu'elle aperçoit le renfoncement obscur.

Il la regarde - vert olive, vert cactus. Confiance, espoir.

« Il y a quelque chose que je veux que tu voies. »

Tutoiement, encore. C'est devenu récurrent, ces derniers temps - au point qu'elle ne proteste même plus. Le Roi est têtu. Autant qu'elle, sinon plus ; elle l'a accepté, bon gré mal gré. Et uniquement parce qu'il ne le fait qu'en privé.

Ils marchent dans le noir, longtemps. Parfois, avant un virage ou une marche, il effleure son bras. La salle où ils finissent par arriver réveille un écho dans sa conscience alors que le souverain allume les torches une à une.

Elle regarde les statues à l'effigie de l'ancien Roi, la dalle de pierre et les chaînes d'acier. Elle perçoit du coin de l'œil une chevelure bleue monter un escalier dans un coin, longer une balustrade, disparaître dans un autre passage.

Lentement, elle fait le tour du carré délimité par les géants de pierre. La dalle au centre l'interpelle ; elle a déjà vu ce lieu auparavant. Mais où ? Quand ? Et pourquoi ? Comme hypnotisée, elle s'avance jusqu'à cette roche plate, y pose le pied, relève la tête - croise le regard de la statue de Faust en face d'elle.

Douleur. Un cri résonne dans la salle ronde. _Des chaînes de métal froid enserrent ses poignets et ses chevilles ; elle se débat. En face d'elle, une statue la regarde de ses yeux de pierre effrayants. Les mêmes yeux, emplis de folie, l'observent depuis une balustrade. Un éclair rouge, un cri. Douleur._

Elle ouvre les yeux sur un plafond bleu nuit. Elle est dans un lit, couverte par des draps de soie rouge. Une sensation de fraîcheur contre sa joue - un homme aux cheveux bleus qui lui essuie doucement le visage avec un tissu humide.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Le Roi la regarde d'un air indéchiffrable ; le tissu passe sur son front, ses tempes, ses joues, son cou.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Elle hoche la tête, se redresse. Le drap tombe sur ses cuisses - on l'a changée. Actuellement, elle s'en fiche assez ; elle a d'autres problèmes bien plus importants à résoudre.

« Qu'est-ce c'était, cet endroit ?  
- Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Elle déteste quand il répond à ses interrogations par une question. Parce qu'il est Roi ; du coup, c'est à elle de répondre.

« Pas vraiment. »

Soupir. Lui aussi, il a l'air fatigué - combien d'heures a-t-elle dormi ?

* * *

Les jours passent et il ne peut s'empêcher de penser souvent à la guerrière aux cheveux enflammés. Il prend conscience que la femme qu'il connaît n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'il aurait connu sans les folies de son père, et il se demande sans cesse quel peut bien être son véritable caractère.

Plusieurs fois, il la retrouve inconsciente ; d'autres fois encore, c'est près de lui qu'elle s'écroule, et il se sent à la fois bien inutile et complètement désolé quand il ne peut rien faire d'autre que l'allonger dans un lit et attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Dans ces moments-là, il lui tient la main, et s'émerveille devant la force que peut déployer tant de finesse. Ou alors, il écarte du bout du doigt les mèches écarlates qui lui tombent sur le visage ; parfois cède à la tentation, et fait glisser sa main dans les boucles douces.

Peu à peu, quand elle revient à elle, la Commandante s'étonne moins de le voir à son chevet, et elle se met même à répondre à ses questions. Monosyllabes d'abord, puis des mots, des phrases, et finalement, elle lui raconte.

Ce qu'elle voit quand elle perd conscience, la douleur crucifiante qui accompagne ces visions qu'elle ne comprend qu'à moitié. Lui, il sait la vérité, ce que Faust lui a fait, et il réalise que ce sont ses souvenirs qui lui reviennent peu à peu : la perte de la magie a du affaiblir le traitement subi par les officiers.

Erza ne le regarde jamais quand elle lui parle. Elle fixe le plafond d'un regard neutre et il en est chagriné, parce qu'au final ce n'est pas entièrement qu'elle se confie à lui. Mais quand il était Mystogan, Jellal a appris la patience. Alors il attend. Comme il a attendu qu'elle lui parle, il attend qu'elle le regarde.

Il sait qu'elle finira par le faire. Du moins, il l'espère de tout son coeur. Car insidieusement - et sûrement sans même le vouloir -, cette femme sauvage l'a rendu dépendant à elle, à son regard blindé et son comportement impénétrable. Il espère plus que tout pouvoir trouver la faille dans l'acier trempé, se glisser dans une fissure pour découvrir enfin celle qui se cache réellement derrière sa lance et son armure.

* * *

Les malaises de la guerrière continuent, plus fréquents, plus longs ; elle s'en réveille souvent épuisée et il voit d'un regard inquiet de larges cernes se dessiner sous les yeux bruns.

Un matin, il l'emmène dans le jardin - un lieu calme, reposant, où il aime venir pour réfléchir. Il guide la Commandante jusque devant une stèle de marbre blanc. Il la sent mal à l'aise, devant cette tombe qu'elle ne connaît pas.

« Ma mère aimait beaucoup les fleurs. C'est pourquoi, quand elle est morte, mon père a pris la décision de faire de son jardin sa dernière demeure.  
- C'est la tombe de votre mère ? »

Question superflue - la réponse est évidente. Venant d'Erza, qui n'aime pas s'encombrer de paroles inutiles, il trouve cela surprenant. Il se tourne un peu vers elle ; elle fixe la stèle d'un air absent. Comme si l'on avait ralenti le temps, il distingue la poitrine de la jeune femme se soulever de plus en plus vite, son regard se voiler, son souffle devenir erratique. Il peut presque entendre son coeur s'affoler et ne réalise que c'est le sien qui résonne entre ses tempes que lorsqu'elle s'effondre à quelques mètres de lui.

Il a juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche terre et il sent confusément que quelque chose ne va pas ; ce malaise-ci est différent des autres. La rousse tremble et il réalise que sa peau est glacée ; une expression de douleur s'inscrit sur le fin visage et il ne peut que la soulever entre ses bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Le front de la guerrière effleure son cou et il sursaute devant la chaleur qui l'a assaillit un court instant ; c'est une Erza brûlante de fièvre qu'il ramène dans sa chambre avant de faire mander le médecin.

L'homme qui arrive est un vieillard sûrement aussi vieux que Faust ; il a connu Jellal enfant, connait la Commandante depuis ses débuts dans l'armée. Il comprend la situation sitôt la porte passée, et sans faire cas du souverain qui se tient dans un coin, il s'approche du lit et commence aussitôt son examen. Par respect pour l'inconsciente, le bleu détourne le regard quand le médecin ôte le soutien-gorge de guerre qui lui habille la poitrine.

« Majesté, venez m'aider. Vite ! », le presse le vieil homme sans même le regarder, d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune protestation.

S'excusant intérieurement auprès de la Commandante, il obéit et prend place de l'autre côté du matelas. Suivant les instructions du médecin, il passe son bras sous les épaules de la jeune femme pour la relever un peu et laisse échapper un son choqué quand le vieux docteur enfonce brutalement une main raidie sous le sternum de la rousse, avec une force suffisante pour qu'il entende les os craquer.

Erza gémit, tremble un peu - et c'est là qu'il se rend compte que sa poitrine ne se soulève plus. Le médecin serre les dents, recommence - craquements d'os. Nouveau gémissement, nouveau frémissement. La guerrière n'inspire toujours pas. Sous ses doigts qui lui maintiennent la nuque, Jellal sent le pouls de la Commandante diminuer. Puis disparaître.

Avec horreur, il libère rapidement une de ses mains et la pose sur le sein de la jeune femme - au diable la pudeur. Rien. La réalisation tombe comme une chape de plomb.

_Infarctus._

* * *

_Le monde est coloré. Un nombre incroyable de nuances s'offre à ses yeux ; des rouges, des bleues, des vertes, des mordorées, des orangées, des brunes, des claires, des sombres. Tout est coloré ; aucun gris, aucun vide autour d'elle._

_Lentement, les couleurs floues se précisent. Des fleurs, jolies, parfumées, et de toutes les couleurs, qui parsèment une prairie dorée. Un ciel, bleu et blanc et infini. Des arbres, des feuilles, de l'herbe - verts._

_« Erza ! »_

_Elle se retourne ; au loin, une silhouette imprécise agite le bras. Des cheveux rouges, rouge écarlate, tombent sur ses épaules. _

_Le vent se lève dans son dos, fait voler ses propres mèches - écarlates également. _

_« Erza ! C'est l'heure de rentrer ! »_

_Une voix de femme - douceur et apaisement. Elle court, sans l'avoir décidé, spectatrice invisible des_ _actes de son propre corps, et se jette dans ces bras inconnus - chaleur. Un parfum familier, un sourire_ _qui lui rappelle des souvenirs enfouis._

_La petite fille qu'elle est se laisse aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante, étreint le tissu du vêtement de_ _celle qui l'enlace. Murmure._

_« Maman... »_


	2. Partie II

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la suite de mon OS, en espérant que personne n'a eu de pulsions meurtrières, vu l'endroit où j'ai terminé la première partie... :)

* * *

**Distorsion**

* * *

_**Partie II - Flamme écarlate, de vie, de mort et de perdition**_

* * *

Assis sur une chaise qu'il commence à connaître par coeur, Jellal caresse précautionneusement la fine menotte qui repose dans sa propre main ; observe la peau blanche, passe un doigt curieux sur les cals qui en parsèment la paume, trace de l'index les veines qui s'entrecroisent sur l'intérieur du poignet délicat, pose la pulpe de son pouce sur le pouls qui bat, faiblement mais régulièrement.

Il a vraiment cru qu'elle était morte, et l'horreur qui l'a assailli au moment où il a compris que son coeur ne battait plus n'a eu d'égal que le soulagement qui l'a submergé quand il a à nouveau senti son pouls sous ses doigts, quand sa poitrine a recommencé à se soulever.

Le vieux médecin l'a sauvée de justesse ; quand le bleu l'a remercié, celui-ci lui a rétorqué d'un ton bourru qu'il devait plutôt remercier l'amie qui lui a appris la médecine - une femme de son âge au caractère impossible nommée Grandine.

Mu par le désir d'éviter un drame, le Roi a confié au vieil homme les plans déviants de Faust ; il lui a donné le cahier de Byro retraçant les différentes expériences, pour qu'il l'étudie ; les réponses n'ont pas tardé à venir.

La magie développée par Faust pour le _Plan AZR_ est un sort de contrôle de l'esprit humain ; il oblige celui qui en est victime à obéir totalement à une personne désignée. Pour éviter que la magie ne soit contrée, l'ancien Roi y a ajouté une fonction d'altération de la mémoire et des émotions des victimes : incapables de se souvenir de leurs propres raisons de combattre ; inaptes à éprouver des émotions autres que la cruauté ou le sadisme, ils ne sont plus que des pantins incapables de se rebeller contre leur maître.

La suite est pure hypothèse : selon le médecin, la magie prisonnière des tissus cérébraux des officiers contrôlés a commencé à s'évaporer lentement depuis que tout le pouvoir magique d'Edolas a disparu. C'est cette disparition soudaine qui a provoqué douleur, nausées, malaises, et, dans le cas d'Erza, un arrêt cardiaque.

Jellal a trouvé étrange que la Commandante soit la seule chez qui les effets soient si dévastateurs ; le médecin lui a démontré, passages du cahier à l'appui, qu'elle avait reçu une dose de magie à la fois plus puissante et plus néfaste que ceux qui l'ont suivie. En conséquence, les dommages sont bien plus graves chez elle que chez les autres.

Les explications éclairent certaines des interrogations du souverain, mais elles ne ramènent pas la guerrière à la chevelure de feu : elle dort, d'un sommeil profond dont même le vieux docteur ne peut prédire quand, ou même si elle s'en réveillera.

La vue de la si fière jeune femme, réduite à un tel état par les manigances et l'inhumanité de son propre père, éveillent en l'homme aux cheveux azur une brûlante colère.

* * *

Jellal n'a jamais ressenti beaucoup d'émotions exacerbées ; il a toujours été d'un naturel calme, posé, presque doux. Il est passé maître, bien avant de devenir Mystogan, dans la maîtrise de ses sentiments.

Pourtant, il sent le feu dévastateur de la colère, la rage, et même la haine lui brûler les veines alors qu'il parcourt les couloirs du château d'un pas décidé ; dents serrées, muscles tendus, il se retient à grand peine de frapper le mur de ses poings pour extérioriser les sentiments négatifs qui l'habitent.

Ceux qu'il croise s'écartent sur son chemin, choqués ou effrayés - nul n'a jamais vu le Roi autant en colère. Il dévale les escaliers, descend dans les tréfonds du château, parvient aux prisons. C'est un garde rendu muet par la surprise qui l'escorte dans l'unique salle de torture du Royaume - innovation de Faust, encore.

La pièce est vide d'êtres vivants, mais il n'a pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre des pas et des voix dans le couloir par où il est venu. Un petit homme barbu tombe à ses pieds, balancé sur le sol par un officier aux cheveux bordeaux.

« Merci bien, Lieutenant Erik. »

La voix du bleu résonne entre les murs de pierre et l'homme à terre relève la tête pour croiser le regard à la fois brûlant et glacé du souverain. Sur un signe d'Erik, le garde qui escorte ce dernier quitte la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.

« Byro.  
- Ma-majesté ?, balbutie le petit homme chauve en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.  
- J'ai été clément avec vous par le passé. Mais il y a des choses que même moi, je ne peux pardonner. »

Sur ces mots, il jette aux pieds de l'ancien bras droit de Faust le fameux cahier que le médecin lui a rendu, ouvert à la page intitulée _Plan AZR_. Byro blêmit.

« Je-je peux tout vous expliquer, Majesté...  
- Expliquer quoi ? Que vous avez ôté à des êtres humains leur propre libre arbitre ? »

L'ancien conseiller ne répond pas il fixe le sol en tremblant - aveu silencieux.

« J'ai une question à vous poser, reprend Jellal. Ni Panther Lily ni Coco ne figurent sur cette liste. Pourquoi ? »

Le vieux chauve déglutit ; le bleu sent qu'il rechigne à répondre. Un bruit de ferraille retentit et ils se tournent aussitôt vers Erik qui observe l'instrument de torture entre ses mains d'un air intéressé, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Byro. L'homme se recroqueville et se met aussitôt à parler à toute vitesse.

« Le-le Commandant Lily n'était pas humain... Et de toute façon le Roi Faust comptait le sacrifier vu que c'est un Exceed. La petite Coco n'avait même pas dix ans à l'époque, et le Roi estimait qu'elle ne serait pas une gêne même sans être contrôlée jusqu'à un certain âge... »

L'actuel souverain d'Edolas ne sait pas si c'est l'allusion au sacrifice prémédité de Lily, le fait que son père comptait finir par soumettre également Coco à sa magie de contrôle, ou bien l'absence totale de remords de la loque humaine qui se tient devant lui, mais une puissante vague de haine le submerge comme un raz-de-marée.

« Lieutenant ?, appelle-t-il d'une voix dure.  
- Majesté ?, répond celui-ci sur un ton semblable - il y sent de la rage : Erik n'est pas bête ; il a compris la conversation à demi-mot qui vient de se tenir.  
- Vous savez quoi faire. »

Sur ces mots, il quitte la salle de torture sans un regard pour le vieux conseiller qui gémit sur le sol, sourd aux suppliques qu'il lui adresse. La porte se referme en un bruit sourd aux allures de condamnation.

* * *

_Rouge. Tout est rouge autour d'elle. La fumée âcre lui brûle la gorge, les yeux - incendie. _

_Les maisons transformées en feux de joie éclairent la nuit d'une lueur funeste ; partout elle entend des_ _cris - ceux des brûleurs de maisons, ceux des villageois, et puis les siens aussi._

_Elle appelle sa mère, mais dans le vacarme n'entend aucune réponse ; elle cherche des boucles rouges,_ _mais l'écarlate autrefois si rare est désormais omniprésent._

_Leur maison s'est écroulée, et elle trébuche non loin en toussant, gémissant le nom de cette femme qui lui ressemble tant. Elle enjambe difficilement un tas de gravats, se prend les pieds dans quelque chose, tombe, se retourne par réflexe - se fige._

_Un bras blanc dégoulinant de pourpre dépasse de sous le tas de pierres et de poutres noircies qui fut son foyer ; une bague qu'elle connaît depuis sa naissance en orne l'annulaire - réalisation. _

_Une demeure qui s'effondre dans un bruit de tonnerre à quelques mètres la tire de sa stupeur horrifiée ; le feu qui réduit sa vie en cendres se grave dans ses prunelles - terreur._

_Elle fuit, loin de l'enfer qu'est devenu son paradis ; traverse la prairie embrasée, piétine les cendres qui furent autrefois des fleurs._

_Et court, court, court._

* * *

_La jolie robe cousue par sa mère n'est plus qu'une vieille harde trouée, couverte de poussière. Elle_ _marche, pieds nus, au hasard ; ses cheveux, tout emmêlés, lui ont poussés jusqu'au creux du dos._

_Les jours passent et se ressemblent ; seule la longueur de ses cheveux lui indique le temps qui s'écoule, indifférent à son sort. Elle mange les baies sur les arbres, vole des fruits dans les vergers, parfois le pain qui repose sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ; attrape oiseaux, souris, et même lapins, et les dévore crus - le feu la terrifie trop._

_Elle erre dans les rues, entend des commentaires - parfois sur elle, souvent sur d'autres choses. Comme sur __**ces voleurs qui incendient les villages qu'ils pillent. - Tss, on ferait mieux de tous les tuer, ces salopards. **__Elle est bien d'accord._

_Un jour, une énorme ville de pierre se dessine devant elle. C'est différent de son village d'autrefois, de tous les villages qu'elle a traversés. Même Louen fait figure de petit bourg devant l'immensité de cette cité._

_La curiosité l'emporte ; elle s'approche des murailles, avise les portes. Un homme vêtu d'acier l'éjecte en arrière d'un coup de pied._

_« Pas de clochards dans la Capitale ! Dégage, morveuse, va mendier ailleurs. »_

_Il s'esclaffe, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de drôle, et ses compagnons vêtus comme lui l'imitent, en un concert de rires gras et déplaisants. Elle reste là à les regarder rire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Celui qui lui a parlé la regarde de travers._

_« T'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit, la clocharde ? Dégage ! »_

_Elle ne bouge pas, et lui continue de crier après elle. On dirait un de ces chiens errants qu'elle a rencontrés quelques fois. Ils aboient, mais il suffit de les regarder dans les yeux sans fléchir pour qu'ils finissent par geindre et partir la queue entre les jambes. Cet homme est exactement pareil : il ne fait qu'aboyer._

_Finalement, excédé, il finit par avancer vers elle, le poing levé. Ça aussi, elle y a déjà eu affaire. Au début, elle ne pouvait rien faire, se faisait rosser sans pouvoir se défendre. Avec le temps, c'est elle qui s'est mise à avoir le dessus ; elle a appris à se battre, à faire mal, à faire peur. Le poing qui s'abat vers son visage, elle se tourne pour l'éviter, attrape le poignet à deux mains, là où le gant et le bras d'acier se séparent, et le tord brutalement - craquement._

_L'homme hurle, recule en tenant son poignet cassé, relève la tête avec un regard meurtrier - attrape la lame qui pend à sa ceinture. Le métal acéré brille alors que l'arme se lève au-dessus de sa tête ; une bourrade traîtresse l'expédie face contre terre - un autre des hommes habillés d'acier lui a flanqué un coup de genou par derrière. La lame plonge alors qu'elle se débat pour se libérer du pied qui appuie sur son dos et l'empêche de se relever._

_Tintement - l'épée vole au loin. Un grand personnage s'est interposé ; elle ne voit que son grand manteau crème et son casque à plumes jaunes._

_« A quatre contre une enfant ? Vous faites honte à l'Armée Royale. »_

_Face à la voix grave qui vient de résonner s'élèvent des protestations, faibles et tremblantes._

_« Je me fiche de votre soi-disant noblesse. Vous serez dégradés. Faites-vous relever immédiatement. »_

_Les hommes vêtus d'acier décampent - comme des chiens effrayés. Le personnage au casque se tourne vers elle ; et son regard croise pour la première fois celui d'un Exceed._

* * *

_Sa lance en main, elle parcourt d'un pas assuré les couloirs du château. Servants, nobles et soldats s'écartent tous devant elle ; ils exhalent la peur et elle se dit que c'est tant mieux. Se faire craindre des autres, c'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas être approchée ; si personne ne l'approche, alors personne ne peut lui faire de mal. Faire peur, faire mal ; inspirer la crainte, provoquer la douleur, et tuer tous les salopards de cette fichue planète - comme ceux qui ont réduit sa vie en cendres._

_Elle passe une porte, s'agenouille devant Faust - le Roi. Elle ne l'aime pas vraiment, s'en fiche de toute façon. Elle, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est massacrer tous ceux qui s'en prennent au Royaume - et surtout ceux qui veulent le voir brûler. Elle a toujours horreur du feu - elle a mis des années avant de réussir à utiliser Explosion et Blue Crimson. _

_« Les guildes de magie ont reçu l'ordre de se dissoudre. Sur les cent-vingt-huit guildes du Royaume, une trentaine refuse. Annihilez-les. »_

_Elle fronce les sourcils. Massacrer les guildes ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle a souvenir d'un petit homme moustachu, un vieux bonhomme qui venait d'une guilde, justement ; quand on la chassait, il lui a souri ; quand on lui jetait des pierres, il lui a donné du pain. Elle aurait presque pu rester avec lui, dans sa drôle de guilde en forme d'arbre, mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être entourée de monde - trop dangereux._

_Elle relève la tête, croise le regard du Roi - lèse-majesté. _

_« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas besoin de les tuer. Les emprisonner serait suffisant. »_

_L'éclat dans les yeux royaux se fait effrayant ; elle refuse de baisser les siens - même si elle sait que Faust n'a rien d'un chien errant._

_« Obéissez ! »_

_L'ordre est sans appel et elle le sait ; elle se remet debout, salue et repart sans un mot._

* * *

_Les Legyons de sa Division survolent un arbre géant qu'elle reconnaît ; les montures ailées se posent, encerclant les mages qui se regroupent en une masse compacte. Parmi eux, se tient un petit homme moustachu qui lui évoque bien des souvenirs._

_« C'est le dernier avertissement : dissolvez-vous, si vous ne voulez pas être considérés comme des criminels ! »_

_Sa voix résonne, portée par le vent ; le regard du vieux bonhomme croise le sien - il l'a reconnue. Elle le sait. Son Legyon décolle, suivi par tous les autres ; alors qu'ils volent en direction de la Capitale, elle se jure qu'elle c'est le dernier acte de gratitude qu'elle aura pour le vieux magicien._

* * *

_A nouveau, elle est agenouillée dans la salle du trône, le Roi en face d'elle._

_« Pourquoi ces magiciens sont-ils toujours vivants ? »_

_Elle sait qu'elle a désobéi ; cependant, elle est prête à assumer ses actes. Les gens des guildes sont désobéissants - comme elle -, mais ils ne sont pas des salauds finis._

_« Majesté, je pense toujours que les tuer n'est pas une bonne idée. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux- »_

_Un éclair illumine la pièce ; la douleur s'abat en une vague crucifiante. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de hurler alors qu'elle s'écrase contre le mur puis tombe à terre._

_« Je t'ai donné un ordre. »_

_Elle se tord le cou pour apercevoir le visage du souverain au-dessus d'elle, croise des yeux brillant de ce qu'elle reconnaît comme étant de la folie._

_« Pourquoi as-tu désobéi ?! »_

_Nouvelle décharge ; elle se recroqueville par terre - et elle a l'impression d'être revenue à cette époque où des ivrognes battaient son corps d'enfant. Elle refuse que quiconque la rosse à nouveau. Elle tressaille, tend la main vers sa lance - décharge. Encore, encore, et encore et elle hurle à s'en arracher la gorge._

_Elle halète, le visage dans la poussière ; la souffrance la cloue au sol plus sûrement que n'importe quel lien. Une voix perce le néant dans lequel elle s'enfonce avec soulagement._

_« Byro, préparez le dispositif. »_

* * *

_Elle reprend conscience allongée sur un sol dur ; elle veut se redresser, réalise que ses poignets sont emprisonnés de menottes d'acier - panique. Elle se débat, tire sur ses liens à s'en écorcher la peau ; le sang goutte sur la pierre alors que le goût amer de l'impuissance lui brûle la gorge._

_Elle aperçoit le Roi, debout sur une balustrade, son sceptre de foudre à la main ; il la regarde, et elle sent ses terreurs d'enfance revenir en plongeant dans ces yeux dénués de toute raison._

_Les statues à l'effigie du souverain la fixent de leur regard rougeoyant - comme du feu. Quatre éclairs écarlates jaillissent de leurs yeux vides ; à nouveau, elle est foudroyée. La douleur enfle, encore et encore, et elle hurle, au point qu'elle ne s'entend même plus. Elle sent la magie s'insinuer en elle, lentement ; un feu destructeur se propage dans son corps, la paralysant comme un insecte cloué au mur. _

_A sa grande horreur, elle sent des pans entier de sa mémoire disparaître, gommés par les flammes qui la brûlent ; elle se bat, tente de rattraper ces morceaux de son esprit. Ses doigts passent à travers ; elle pourrait aussi bien essayer d'emprisonner de la fumée. Un dernier souvenir - le plus beau, le plus vieux - s'efface à son tour alors qu'elle ne peut que regarder - impuissance. Et quand la dernière preuve de son existence part en fumée, son esprit s'écroule - carbonisé._

* * *

_Le vent souffle, emportant avec lui cendres et fumée. Elle contemple sans frémir le feu qui embrase les différents bâtiments de la guilde devant elle - pourquoi craindre les flammes ? Elle ne fait pas partie de ces insectes qui tentent de se sauver, sans savoir que leurs ailes ont été brûlées dès qu'elle a aperçu le grand arbre vert depuis le dos de son Legyon._

_Elle dégage sa lance d'un corps sans vie, tatoué du symbole des fées ; des gouttes pourpres marquent ses pas alors qu'elle s'avance au milieu du carnage, insensible aux cris désespérés des magiciens. _

_Au milieu de l'hécatombe, elle se retrouve face à un petit homme moustachu. Ce n'est pas un de ses soldats ; de toute évidence, il fait partie de cette guilde rebelle - ennemi. Elle lève son arme teintée de carmin ; son regard impassible croise celui du vieillard dont les yeux s'écarquillent._

_« Toi... Que t'est-il arrivé ? », murmure-t-il d'une voix désolée._

_Elle ne le connaît pas, se fiche bien de ce qu'il a à dire - attaque. Le vieux bonhomme est plus leste que ce qu'elle pensait ; il esquive, et leurs yeux se croisent une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, la colère prend place sur le visage ridé._

_« C'est comme ça... Comme ça que le Royaume traite ses propres enfants ?! »_

_Elle ne comprend pas ce à quoi il fait allusion ; la magie des Dix Commandements, sous la forme Mel Force, le frappe à bout portant. Le corps désarticulé du Maître de Fairy Tail vole à travers le champ de bataille ; dans les rangs des fées, c'est la panique. Finalement, ceux retranchés dans l'arbre géant disparaissent, fuyant grâce à un lacryma de téléportation._

_Sans un regard pour les morts qui s'entassent dans la plaine, elle fait demi-tour et remonte sur son Legyon ; seule une petite partie de sa Division reste sur place pour nettoyer les lieux du combat._

_« Notre prochaine cible est Blue Pegasus. »_

_Les guildes de magie rebelles doivent être anéanties._

_**Les ordres du Roi sont absolus.**_

* * *

La nuit tombe sur la Capitale ; dans les couloirs du château, Jellal emprunte un chemin devenu automatique au cours des dix derniers jours. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sans rechigner ; comme d'habitude, il jette un regard vers le lit de la Commandante, bien qu'il sache que le médecin tire toujours la tenture pour éviter les regards trop curieux. Il traverse la salle, s'avance vers le dernier lit, au fond, vers la fenêtre ; soulève la tenture pour se glisser près de la rousse - se fige.

Erza, l'air parfaitement réveillée, regarde par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Réagissant à ses légers mouvements, elle tourne les yeux vers lui. Ils restent là, perdus dans des océans inconnus, vert et brun, bleu et rouge - intemporels.

« Ah, Majesté, vous êtes déjà là ? »

Le médecin arrive et le temps repart ; la Commandante regarde ailleurs tandis que lui se tourne vers le vieil homme.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, Miss Knightwalker est réveillée, et pour ce que j'ai pu en voir pour l'instant, elle va beaucoup mieux. »

L'appellation - _Miss_ - lui semble décalée ; ça fait paraître Erza plus jeune, plus vaine, plus légère. Ça ne lui va pas ; elle est guerrière, soldate, Commandante ; grave, sérieuse, sévère. Il perçoit un éclat dans les iris bruns ; un mélange de mépris, de moquerie, de vexation et de dégoût.

« Miss, reprend le médecin en s'adressant directement à elle, même si vous semblez aller bien, je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir comme ça, surtout vu votre profession. Vous serez au repos pendant un mois.  
- Quoi ? »

L'amazone est abasourdie, de cette stupeur qui vous laisse muet et immobile. Il est vrai que le souverain n'a jamais vu la rousse en train de lambiner ou de se reposer : elle est toujours à entraîner ses troupes, vérifier les armureries, panser les Legyons, monter la garde, écrire ses rapports, assister aux Conseils, aiguiser des épées, donner des ordres, patrouiller, nettoyer sa lance. Il est même étonné qu'elle trouve le temps de dormir avec son emploi du temps encore plus chargé que le sien. Ne rien faire, fut-ce pendant une heure, lui est inconcevable ; alors un _mois_...

La Commandante se reprend, secoue la tête et fronce les sourcils ; et il peut prédire ses prochaines paroles.

« Hors de question. »

Sa voix est ferme, tranchante ; nul ne s'oppose au Commandant Knightwalker - pas sans y laisser la vie. Mais Jellal a un avantage : il est Roi. _Son_ Roi. Il a le pouvoir de lui dire non, le pouvoir de lui faire faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas. Et à ce moment précis, il est tout à fait prêt à user de cette prérogative.

« C'est un ordre, Commandant. Le Lieutenant Erik vous remplacera pendant les quatre prochaines semaines. Il me paraît tout à fait à même de tenir la fonction le temps que vous vous remettiez. »

Les ordres du Roi sont absolus. En particulier pour les soldats, plus encore pour les gradés. Ils le savent tous les deux, et c'est pour cela qu'ils savent également qu'elle obéira, tout comme ils savent combien ça la répugne. Elle détourne la tête en lâchant un sifflement irrité, et il peut sentir le médecin se détendre à côté de lui, avant de s'en aller.

Renfrognée, elle s'adosse à son oreiller, dirige à nouveau son attention sur ce qui se passe dehors, à travers la fenêtre. Il soupire - il aurait préféré lui faire plaisir, pour une fois, mais sa santé est plus importante -, et s'assied au bout du lit. Il la voit lui jeter un coup d'œil rapide avant de décaler ses jambes, à l'opposé de lui.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire ; les questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Une, en particulier, le hante comme un fantôme amer. Doit-il lui révéler ce que Faust lui a fait ? Égoïstement, il ne veut pas le faire, parce qu'il a l'intuition qu'elle le détestera ensuite ; il ne veut pas qu'elle le haïsse, réalise-t-il. Il veut l'appréhender, l'approcher, la connaître, la comprendre ; devenir plus pour elle que son supérieur, être quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait parler, se confier ; un _ami_, tout simplement.

« Je me souviens. »

Murmure, à peine prononcé. Il se demande s'il a rêvé ; Erza regarde toujours par la fenêtre. Mais sa voix s'élève à nouveau, et il peut voir ses lèvres bouger.

« Je me rappelle ma vie. Avant l'armée, précise-t-elle.  
- Vraiment ? »

Il se tourne vers elle, heureux qu'elle se confie, espérant qu'elle lui en dise plus, et craignant qu'elle ne lui jette les actes de Faust à la figure.

« Tu as récupéré tous tes souvenirs ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai le plus important, je pense. », répond-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Un sourire étire les lèvres du bleu ; avec ces souvenirs, c'est un peu de l'ancienne Erza, la _véritable_ Erza, qui vient de renaître de ses cendres.

« Je suis heureux pour toi. », chuchote-t-il en ayant dans l'idée de serrer sa main entre les siennes.

La réaction de la guerrière le surprend ; elle laisse à nouveau échapper un son désabusé.

« Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, lâche-t-elle d'une voix teintée d'amertume. Récupérer un bout de ma mémoire ne me dit pas qui je suis, ni pourquoi je suis là. »

La Commandante est perdue, il le voit bien. Perdre la mémoire - sans même s'en rendre compte -, puis la retrouver partiellement est une expérience qu'il devine éprouvante, pour l'esprit comme pour le coeur. Comment pourrait-il dans ces conditions lui dire la vérité, révéler les manigances de Faust ? Il la perdrait un peu plus, voilà tout.

Alors, parce que ça lui semble la seule chose à faire, il se lève, s'approche d'elle ; elle se tend à son approche, femme crainte mais surtout craintive. Il s'assied à côté d'elle ; à nouveau, elle cherche à s'éloigner de lui. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, il se penche et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

Quand il s'écarte, la guerrière a des allures de statue, une statue magnifique aux yeux habités de choc et d'incompréhension.

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider à te retrouver, Erza. »


	3. Partie III

**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou à tous, voici la partie 3 ! :) En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. J'en profite pour préciser à tout le monde que cette histoire (qui devait être un OS à la base, enfin, passons...) comptera sept parties. :) Oui, je sais, à certains par PM j'avais dit cinq, puis six. Le truc, c'est que j'ai tellement de trucs à dire que j'ai décidé de couper cette partie en deux. Partie qui à la base aurait déjà du faire partie de la partie 2... Bref, j'ai trop de trucs à écrire donc je fais plus de parties. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Distorsion**

* * *

_**Partie III - Certaines défaites sont nos plus grandes victoires**_

* * *

_« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider à te retrouver, Erza. »_

Par Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dire une chose pareille ? Et avec un aplomb sans faille, qui plus est !

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne souhaite pas aider la Commandante dans sa recherche d'elle-même ; mais comment est-il censé l'épauler alors qu'il ne sait rien d'elle ?

Cette question taraude le souverain d'Edolas depuis qu'il a eu le malheur de se la poser. Heureusement pour lui, la guerrière ne lui a rien demandé ; elle est trop occupée ces derniers temps à pester contre les mises au repos selon elle injustifiées, et à essayer de s'occuper d'une façon saine, constructive, et non reliée à son travail - ce qui est on ne peut plus difficile.

Penser à la rousse en train de grommeler dans sa barbe d'un air boudeur - qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver mignon tant il est enfantin - amène un sourire sur les lèvres royales : quand elle se laisse aller, il trouve Erza très attachante.

* * *

Adossée à un pilier sur une balustrade, une femme aux cheveux écarlates de mauvaise humeur observe d'un air agacé les soldats qui s'entraînent dans la cour en contrebas. C'est Erik, son second, qui dirige les différents groupes ; sans le Roi et ses ordres _débiles_, c'est elle qui y serait en ce moment.

Pas le droit de s'entraîner, pas de droit de faire de sport, pas le droit, en gros, de faire quoi que ce soit pour se distraire un tant soit peu. Une semaine vient de s'écouler et elle a eu des allures d'éternité ; les trois semaines à venir vont lui sembler un véritable enfer.

Des pas se font entendre derrière elle ; des pas dont, bien malgré elle, elle a appris à reconnaître le rythme et la sonorité. Le Roi Jellal se stoppe quelques pas à sa droite, et contemple comme elle la Deuxième Division de son armée. Finalement, il se tourne vers elle ; elle garde les yeux tournés vers la cour.

« Est-ce que ça va, Erza ? »

Reniflement dédaigneux.

« Je ne peux rien faire de mes journées si ce n'est dormir et errer dans le château. A part ça, tout va merveilleusement bien. »

Elle sait que son ton suintant de sarcasme est à la limite de la bienséance - Faust n'aurait sûrement pas laissé passer, d'ailleurs. La Commandante se rassure en se rappelant à elle-même que la magie a disparu, et que de toute façon Faust n'est plus là pour rosser ses soldats désobéissants. Une crainte demeure, cependant : celle de relever la tête pour croiser des yeux qui la terrifient.

Elle entend le souverain pousser un soupir et l'imagine presque baisser la tête en fermant à demi les paupières.

« Je suis navré, Erza. Je sais bien que tu ne supportes pas l'inactivité, mais je préfère ça plutôt que de devoir t'emmener à nouveau à l'infirmerie de toute urgence parce que tu auras fait un arrêt cardiaque. »

Elle détourne la tête ; sans savoir pourquoi, elle pressent qu'il va souvent se servir de cette excuse pour lui faire faire tout et n'importe quoi.

« En quoi ça vous importe ?, finit-elle par murmurer. Dans le pire des cas, c'est juste une ancienne alliée de Faust, doublée d'un assassin, que vous devrez enterrer.  
- _Juste_ ? »

Le Roi semble abasourdi.

« C'est comme ça que tu te vois ? », souffle-t-il.

Elle hausse les épaules, toujours sans le regarder.

« Je suis objective, c'est tout.  
- Erza, regarde-moi. »

Les soldats doivent obéir à leur souverain. Malgré tout, depuis que ses souvenirs sont revenus, son estomac se noue toujours à l'idée de croiser les yeux du fils de Faust. Et s'il était comme son père ? Elle préfère largement garder les yeux baissés - et tant pis pour sa fierté blessée.

« Erza, s'il-te-plaît, murmure à nouveau le Roi. Regarde-moi. »

Elle ne sait pas si c'est la douceur avec laquelle il a prononcé ces mots, la chaleur de sa voix grave ou la confiance qu'elle ressent en l'entendant, mais elle lève lentement la tête vers le bleu. Sa gorge s'assèche quand les mèches bleues et le tatouage rouge rentrent dans son champ de vision. Soudainement, elle plonge dans des iris verts. Mentalement, elle se fait la vague réflexion qu'elle aime bien cette couleur.

« Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu ne l'es pas, tu entends ?, martèle-t-il d'une voix pourtant douce. Moi, je vois une combattante aguerrie, une femme volontaire et un soldat loyal. »

Les battements de son coeur résonnent dans les oreilles de la Commandante. Puissamment - presque à en faire mal. Et quelque part au niveau de l'organe palpitant, elle sent un minuscule tourbillon prendre forme. Quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'espoir ; presque de la gratitude. Et puis, méfiance et paranoïa reprennent leurs droits ; sa raison faire taire les réactions étranges au creux de sa poitrine.

« Tu as tué, c'est vrai. Et ceux qui sont morts de tes mains ne le méritaient peut-être pas. Mais plus que toi, c'est celui qui a ordonné ces assassinats qui est coupable. Tu étais l'épée de Faust, mais c'est lui qui décidait sur qui l'abattre. Cesse de te dévaloriser à ce point, Erza. Toute vie est précieuse. La tienne comme celle des autres. »

Nouveau battement organique ; cette fois, la raison a plus de mal à se faire entendre, met plus de temps avant de reprendre le contrôle. Son trouble intérieur muselé, elle se fait le réflexion que l'homme en face d'elle est décidément bien le fils de Faust : il sait manier les mots pour parvenir à ses fins - manipulateur.

Mais les mots ne sont que des outils, au service de la vérité comme du mensonge ; elle ne le sait que trop bien. Et elle ne fait pas plus confiance à ceux qui sortent de la bouche de ce Roi qu'à ceux de son prédécesseur.

Néanmoins, elle hoche la tête, signe qu'elle a entendu - et peut-être aussi parce que même s'il ne les pense sûrement pas, les paroles du bleu lui font plaisir ; ça lui fait tellement de bien d'être estimée, même juste un tout petit peu.

Le souverain reprend la parole, et inconsciemment elle croise de nouveau ses orbes verts - vert prairie.

« A la base, j'étais venu te proposer quelque chose. Vu que ton ennui est en partie ma faute. »

Erza hausse un sourcil ; que compte encore faire ce Roi surprenant ?

« Ce n'est sûrement pas l'activité la plus intéressante qui existe, mais accepterais-tu de m'aider avec ma paperasserie officielle ? J'ai toujours un peu de mal à tout terminer en temps et en heure, et je dois avouer que certains sujets me laissent parfois bien démuni. »

Et voilà. Elle l'avait dit - surprise. Mais pas par l'activité proposée ; depuis quand un noble, qui plus est un Roi, avoue ses faiblesses et ses difficultés ? Et à un simple soldat ? Cela cache sûrement quelque chose - froncement de sourcils.

« Vous n'avez pas des Conseillers pour ce genre de problèmes ?, demande-t-elle, suspicieuse.  
- Si, sourit-il. Mais je ne les aime guère, avoue-t-il comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise. Ils sont plus enclins à me critiquer qu'autre chose et Dieu sait que j'en ai soupé des comparaisons avec mon père.  
- Vous frappez à la mauvaise porte, dans ce cas, rétorque-t-elle. Critiquer les autres est une seconde nature chez moi.  
- Vraiment ?, murmure-t-il d'un air amusé. Je prends le risque, dans ce cas, énonce-t-il simplement. Accepte-tu ma proposition ? »

Le bleu est malin ; il sait pertinemment qu'elle saisira toute chance de s'occuper plutôt que de dépérir d'ennui. Elle soupire, grimace pour la forme, et finalement hoche la tête.

« Entendu. Je vous aiderai pendant ma mise au repos. Pour autant que je puisse vous être utile, évidemment, ajoute-t-elle, légèrement ironique.  
- Je suis sûr que tu me seras d'une grande aide. »

Étonnamment, il lui semble sincère en lui disant ces mots.

* * *

Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis que Jellal a demandé à la Commandante de l'aider avec ses papiers - un prétexte comme un autre pour l'avoir près de lui. Trois semaines qu'il n'a pas vu passer, trop heureux de pouvoir côtoyer la jeune femme presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Mais tout a une fin, et il voit le jour où elle retournera à sa profession première arriver bien trop vite à son goût ; Erza, elle, piétine d'impatience de pouvoir enfin reprendre son travail. Le souverain aimerait se rapprocher un peu plus de la guerrière ; leurs rapports ont été trop distants à son goût pendant ces vingt-et-un jours de collaboration.

Il n'a toujours pas renoncé à mieux connaître la rousse, mais celle-ci n'est pas du genre prolixe. Elle fait son travail sérieusement, parfaitement, méthodiquement, et en silence - à son grand dam. Il a bien essayé de lui poser des questions sans rapport avec le domaine militaire, mais la jeune femme l'a regardé de travers, de ces regards chargés de méfiance qu'il voudrait voir disparaître.

Un coup frappé à la porte ; l'objet de ses pensées entre, son attention fixée sur les documents qu'elle tient entre ses mains. Elle relève la tête, le salue brièvement de la tête, avant de poser la moitié des feuilles devant lui et de trier l'autre moitié, sans lâcher le papier qui l'intéresse.

Jellal empoigne sa plume, ôte le couvercle de l'encrier et y trempe l'ustensile d'écriture ; essuie le trop plein de liquide noir sur le bord du flacon avant d'apposer sa signature sur la première feuille de la pile - une commande d'épées pour la Troisième Division.

Il décale le document paraphé sur le côté, empoigne le suivant - lève les yeux vers la chevelure rouge qui voltige devant lui alors que sa propriétaire déambule d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, triant, rangeant et classifiant tout un tas de papiers différents. Son regard s'attarde sur son écharpe, qui frôle son dos blanc et lui caresse la chute de reins ; sur les bottes hautes qui s'arrêtent à mi-cuisse, dévoilant la peau immaculée de celles-ci.

« Erza ? »

La Commandante se stoppe dans ses activités ; tourne la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule. Une mèche rouge lui tombe devant les yeux ; elle la chasse d'un mouvement de tête agacé qui dévoile la courbe de sa gorge un court instant.

La beauté sauvage de la guerrière, exhibée sans pudeur et pourtant en toute innocence, est un appel à la luxure ; le Roi déglutit. A-t-elle seulement conscience de la vision qu'elle offre aux hommes ? Du désir insatiable qu'elle éveille chez tous les mâles qu'elle croise - lui y compris ?

« Majesté ? »

La voix du fantasme vivant en face de lui le sort de sa transe ébahie ; il espère qu'elle n'a pas remarqué à quel point elle le trouble - sans même le faire exprès.

« Accepterais-tu de déjeuner avec moi ? »

Haussement de sourcil ; la rousse est surprise. Sa demande n'est pas anodine, il est vrai ; après tout, il est le Roi. Mais être avec Erza lui donne l'impression d'être un homme simple ; avec elle, il bascule facilement dans le personnage de Mystogan - le sien.

Il capte un léger raidissement de la part de la lancière ; instinctivement, il devine qu'elle va refuser. Il se lève aussitôt, dédaignant les feuilles qui attendent sa signature.

« S'il-te-plaît, Erza. Je déjeune toujours tout seul, et j'apprécierais avoir de la compagnie.  
- Pourquoi ne pas inviter une de vos prétendantes, dans ce cas ? »

Ses _prétendantes_. Rien que le mot suffit à lui hérisser le poil. Des demoiselles, nobles, bien élevées, dont le plus grand rêve est de se pavaner à son bras, la couronne de feu sa mère, la Reine Margaret, sur la tête.

_Écœurant_.

La grimace qui orne son visage doit être on ne peut plus éloquente, car la Commandante soupire ses épaules s'affaissent d'un millimètre : il a gagné.

« Très bien. Ça nous permettra de faire le point sur le travail de ce matin. »

Mais Jellal n'écoute plus ; il est aux anges, et pense déjà à ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui demander.

* * *

Erza a vécu bien des situations tendues, dans sa vie. Elle a eu son compte de drames et de crises en tous genres, et elle y a toujours survécu avec brio. Pourtant, la situation actuelle la met dans un état de stress avancé.

Elle déjeune avec le Roi. Dans ses appartements. A sa table. Avec ledit Roi juste en face d'elle.

La Commandante est loin d'être bête ; elle a vite compris que le bleu essaye de se rapprocher d'elle. Et à l'instant, elle regrette d'avoir accepté sa proposition, tout comme elle regrette que la table soit si petite. Leurs jambes se sont presque frôlées quand ils se sont assis, et Dieu sait combien elle ne supporte pas les contacts physiques.

Elle est bien incapable de dire ce qu'elle est en train de manger, ou si le goût lui plaît ou non ; elle est bien trop occupée à éviter tout contact trop rapproché avec le souverain. Le silence est lourd ; l'ambiance déprimante. Les seuls sons audibles sont ceux des couverts qui tintent dans les assiettes et des verres que l'on repose sur la table.

A travers les mèches qui lui tombent sur les yeux, elle voit le Roi avaler une bouchée, déglutir, descendre sa fourchette au niveau de son assiette et l'y poser, précautionneusement. Il n'a pas fini son plat et elle pense avec mépris qu'il ignore sans doute ce que c'est que d'avoir faim. Elle-même a nettoyé son assiette, quand bien même elle n'a pas l'habitude de manger autant.

« Erza, dis-moi. Est-ce qu'un dessert te ferait plaisir ? »

La question lui paraît tellement incongrue qu'elle en est presque désarçonnée. Il lui faut retourner plus de dix ans en arrière pour trouver un souvenir où on lui propose une telle chose. Elle remarque soudainement que le souverain s'est penché en avant ; sa main, posée plus tôt près de sa fourchette, s'est dangereusement rapprochée de la sienne.

Par réflexe, elle ôte sa main de la table et croise les bras ; dans une volonté de cacher son inconfort, elle s'adosse nonchalamment au dossier de sa chaise et croise les jambes. Grave erreur : dans son mouvement, son mollet rencontre celui du Roi ; elle sursaute, revient en arrière - nouveau frôlement. Enfin, ses deux jambes reviennent à leur position initiale ; elle-même est si tendue que c'en est presque douloureux.

Le bleu la mire avec étonnement ; la servante qui entre pour reprendre les assiettes lui offre une porte de secours bienvenue, bien que son regard scrutateur cherche le moindre détail pouvant alimenter les ragots. Mine de rien, Erza recule un peu sa chaise ; plus il y aura de distance entre elle et l'homme au sang bleu, mieux ce sera.

Du coin de l'œil, elle l'aperçoit chuchoter quelque chose à la domestique ; celle-ci hoche la tête et repart, la vaisselle de table entre les mains.

« Est-ce que ça va, Erza ? »

Elle sent de l'incompréhension dans sa voix ; une pointe d'inquiétude, aussi. N'importe quoi, se morigène-t-elle intérieurement. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que le Roi se soucie d'elle, et c'est très bien comme ça.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Sa voix à elle est plus sèche, plus tranchante qu'elle ne devrait l'être ; tant pis. La Commandante n'est après tout pas réputée pour sa politesse. Le souverain hausse un sourcil désabusé mais ne réplique pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, le son de la porte qui s'ouvre perce le silence tendu qui a repris ses droits. La servante fait à nouveau son entrée, une large cloche dans les mains. Elle pose l'objet sur la table et le découvre, avant de faire une petite révérence et de ressortir.

Plusieurs _mignardises_ - il lui semble que c'est le mot - trônent au centre du plateau d'argent, artistiquement disposées. Un bout de tarte au citron, un autre de gâteau au chocolat, un autre encore qui exhale une odeur de café.

Avec un sourire, le Roi pousse légèrement le plateau vers elle.

« Sers-toi. »

La guerrière tente de ne pas se laisser dépasser par la situation abracadabrante : elle-même en train de choisir une part de gâteau à la table du souverain. C'est pour elle tout aussi incroyable, voire plus, que de se retrouver face un double d'elle-même venu d'un autre monde.

« Après vous. », biaise-t-elle en repoussant le plateau vers l'homme en face d'elle.

Celui-ci se contente de déplacer à nouveau le plat dans sa direction.

« Sers-toi, répète-t-il. Prends ce qui te fait envie. »

Devant son regard indécis, il ajoute :

« Je suis Roi, Erza. Des pâtisseries, je peux en avoir autant que je veux. Toi, en revanche, quelque chose me dit que tu n'as eu droit que peu souvent à ce genre de petit plaisir. »

Encore une fois, elle rend les armes et se décide finalement pour une part de gâteau aux fraises. Un éclat amusé passe dans les orbes royaux et elle lève un sourcil interrogateur ; il secoue la tête en réponse. Haussant les épaules, elle prend une bouchée du dessert par politesse - délicieux.

Le souverain s'est lui tourné vers un gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat. La fragrance cacaotée parvient jusqu'à elle ; elle fronce le nez. Par gourmandise, elle finit rapidement son propre dessert - il y a longtemps qu'elle n'en n'a pas mangé d'aussi bon. Qu'elle n'en n'a pas mangé tout court, pour tout dire.

A nouveau, son regard est attiré par la pâtisserie à laquelle le Roi est en train de faire un sort ; celui-ci avale ce qu'il a dans la bouche, la regarde.

« Tu en veux ? », lui propose-t-il en faisant mine de lui tendre son assiette.

Grimace ; elle détourne la tête.

« Sûrement pas. », lâche-t-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

Le souverain hausse les sourcils.

« Tu n'aimes pas l'opéra ?, demande-t-il d'un ton intéressé.  
- C'est le chocolat que je n'aime pas. »

Sa voix claque dans la pièce. Peut-être y est-elle allé trop fort, cette fois. Mais le chocolat a toujours eu pour effet de l'agacer. Pour elle, ça a toujours été une sucrerie de nobles, et Dieu sait combien elle déteste les aristocrates ; une friandise agaçante faite pour des personnages agaçants ; coûteuse et inutile. Enfant, ses friandises à elle, c'était les fruits tout juste cueillis et la confiture que sa mère faisait dans sa grosse marmite.

« Mais tu aimes les fraises, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix du Roi la tire de ses pensées nostalgiques ; il la regarde d'un air amusé. Oui, elle a effectivement un faible pour ces fruits d'été. Et alors ?

« Ne sois pas autant sur la défensive, Erza, déclare le bleu d'une voix douce. Je ne me moque pas de toi ; je trouve ça mignon, c'est tout. »

_Mignon_ ?

Cette fois elle en sûre, ce souverain est aussi cinglé que son père ; et pour sa propre santé mentale, elle se promet de l'éviter le plus possible désormais.

* * *

Le soleil est à son zénith quand Jellal sort de la salle du Conseil. Un grognement peu royal lui échappe alors que ses membres engourdis protestent contre leur inactivité. Il se masse les reins tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau, savourant le peu de marche à pied qu'il lui faut effectuer pour atteindre son lieu de travail.

Des tintements de métal attirent son attention ; dédaignant son bureau, il décide de faire un détour par les cours d'entraînement. Les couloirs se succèdent alors que les clameurs des soldats se font plus vivaces dans ses oreilles ; il passe une porte et débouche sur une balustrade ; une puissante odeur de transpiration lui agresse les narines.

Le spectacle des centaines d'hommes s'entrainant dans la cour est saisissant. Par groupes de deux ou quatre, ils croisent le fer, opposent l'épée à la lance ou au bouclier. Le sable du sol vole sous les pieds bottés d'acier ; les cottes de mailles scintillent sous l'ardeur des rayons solaires.

Bien plus loin, à l'extérieur du château, une autre Division s'entraîne au tir à l'arc et au maniement de l'arbalète ; haut dans le ciel, plusieurs Legyons d'une autre section tourbillonnent, en un fantastique spectacle de voltige.

L'un d'eux descend en piqué, droit vers le château, et redresse à la dernière seconde ; une puissante rafale de vent frappe la cour, ébouriffant les soldats ; ceux-ci stoppent leurs activités, aveuglés par le nuage de poussière qui oblitère les lieux.

Quand le sable retombe, des toux et autres bruits de gorge se font entendre ; une voix impérieuse résonne, figeant un instant les guerriers avant qu'ils ne retournent hâtivement à leurs combats précédents.

Du haut de sa balustrade, Jellal passe une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés tout en regardant la Commandante traverser la cour, inspectant de son oeil d'aigle les progrès de ses subordonnés. Sa fidèle lance toujours dans sa main droite, il la regarde rejoindre le Lieutenant Erik sous le porche menant à l'armurerie.

Les deux officiers discutent un moment, sûrement de leurs hommes. Puis, à sa grande surprise, le Lieutenant détache son baudrier où pend une épée courbe et le pose contre un mur attenant ; la guerrière l'imite en plaçant sa lance non loin. Ils se dirigent vers un râtelier où se trouvent diverses lames ; chacun en saisit une et le souverain comprend : ils vont se battre en duel.

Sitôt qu'ils remarquent les gestes de leurs supérieurs, les soldats s'ingénient à laisser au milieu de la cour un large cercle vide ; les deux duellistes y prennent place en silence. Chacun se met en garde ; un regard fugitif, et ils s'élancent.

Les fers s'entrechoquent puissamment, faisant écho aux multiples tintements qui résonnent aux alentours. Jellal suit avec passion la passe d'armes des meneurs de la Deuxième Division ; il ne peut en détacher le regard tant le spectacle lui paraît captivant.

Le Lieutenant est vif ; sa lame virevolte comme un serpent, tentant de mordre la peau blanche de son adversaire ; en réponse, la Commandante danse, et son épée avec elle. Attaque, parade ; désengagement, feinte, fente, esquive. Le ballet qui se joue sous ses yeux semble au souverain bien plus gracieux que ceux qu'il rencontre dans les soirées où on le convie ; et brusquement, il lui prend l'envie de danser, lui aussi.

* * *

« Erza, attends ! »

La jeune femme se retourne alors qu'il descend rapidement l'escalier du haut duquel il l'a aperçue. Elle a récupéré sa lance après avoir clôturé son entraînement avec Erik ; il remarque de fines estafilades sur son bras, son flanc - le Lieutenant n'est décidément pas mauvais.

« Que me voulez-vous, Majesté ? »

Voix froide ; de toute évidence, la soldate préférerait être ailleurs, ou du moins avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais sur Earthland, Jellal a appris la ténacité : plutôt endurer sa colère plutôt que de la laisser s'échapper.

« Aurais-tu par hasard le temps de m'accorder un duel ? Mes membres ont bien besoin d'être déliés. »

_Non_. C'est la réponse qui brûle les lèvres de la Commandante, il le sent. Il le voit, même : elle se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas l'envoyer balader. Parce qu'elle déteste mentir, et puis parce que ça la tente, un peu. Beaucoup, même, vu la façon dont il la devine hésiter.

Erza _aime_ se battre. Étrange venant d'une femme, mais la rousse n'est pas n'importe quelle représentante de la gente féminine. Son double d'Earthland est pareille ; pour le bleu c'est un signe : plus que dans le sang, c'est dans l'âme que la guerrière a le combat. C'est quelque chose auquel elle est incapable de résister, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'étonne pas outre mesure quand elle finit par acquiescer sèchement du menton.

Impatient de croiser le fer, il la suit dans les corridors labyrinthiques du rez-de-chaussée, affectés à l'armée. L'idée même de combattre, _comme autrefois_, fait bouillir son sang alors même qu'il n'ont pas commencé.

Le Roi profite d'être derrière la lancière pour l'observer discrètement. Sa crinière en bataille lui bat les épaules et son écharpe s'agite dans son dos ; du sable s'est collé à ses membres à cause de la transpiration, fine couche luisante qui recouvre son corps. La Commandante est loin d'être proprette, mais être maculée de poussière à cause d'un entraînement intensif lui va tellement bien que le défaut lui semble devenir qualité.

Ils débouchent dans une salle d'armes vide de soldats ; à l'heure qu'il l'est, ceux qui ne sont pas de garde sont de repos. Jellal examine avec circonspection les différentes armes pendues aux murs, avant de se décider pour une épée droite plutôt bien équilibrée. Il se retourne ; la rousse lui fait face, déjà munie de sa propre lame. Comme un peu plus tôt, il aperçoit son éternelle lance appuyée contre le mur.

Revenant à la femme qui se trouve devant lui, il lève son épée ; elle fait de même. Leurs regards se croisent, vert contre brun ; un signal invisible les fait se jeter tous les deux en avant. Le fer résonne à nouveau dans les oreilles du Roi, mais être celui qui tient une des deux lames le rend incroyablement satisfait ; l'adrénaline court dans ses veines alors qu'il désengage, recule d'un pas.

La guerrière le jauge un instant ; soudain son arme fend l'air en direction de la cuisse royale. Parade, et d'un revers il s'attaque au flanc découvert ; une torsion du buste, et sa lame passe à quelques millimètres du dos d'albâtre ; brûlure sur la joue. D'un bond, il se retire, se remet en garde, et porte une main à son visage ; la ramène tachée de quelques gouttes purpurines. Un rictus satisfait étire les lèvres de la Commandante ; un ricanement railleur entame la fierté du souverain.

Erza n'est pas devenue officier par hasard : elle est habile, rusée, puissante. Mais s'il ne peut la vaincre, alors il veut au moins l'égaler. Lui aussi est fier, lui aussi aime se battre, lui aussi déteste perdre.

Alors il se jette à nouveau en avant, feinte en direction du bras armé pour dévier son coup à mi-chemin ; son épée oblique vers la hanche de la rousse. Tintement sonore à nouveau ; il écarquille les yeux. Ne pouvant bloquer sa lame avec la sienne, elle l'a déviée d'un coup porté avec le pommeau de son arme ; nouvelle brûlure, sur l'autre joue cette fois.

Encore une fois il recule, porte la main à son visage et la ramène décorée de taches carmin. Le sourire de son adversaire s'élargit ; _elle s'amuse_, comprend-il finalement - désillusion. Est-il si faible que ça ? Non, décide-t-il en un sursaut de fierté blessée.

Ce nouvel assaut sera le dernier ; et malgré les deux touches de la jeune femme, il sait que s'il parvient à lui porter un coup, c'est lui qui aura gagné. Nouveau regard échangé ; moquerie contre détermination. Cette fois, c'est elle qui monte à l'assaut ; le fil de l'épée se dirige droit vers ses côtes. Imitant ce qu'il l'a vue faire plus tôt, il tournoie sur ses appuis : la lame effleure son pourpoint sans le déchirer.

C'est son tour de lâcher un ricanement satisfait ; de surprise, la Commandante passe à agacée. Erza n'aime pas qu'on se rie d'elle ; elle abat son arme droit sur le poignet du Roi. Parade ; l'épée de Jellal est à l'horizontale. Il est surpris de la puissance du coup ; pour un peu, il penserait qu'elle l'a frappé avec un marteau.

Leurs deux visages sont face à face, et il voit avec stupeur un rictus victorieux s'afficher sur celui de la déesse de la guerre face à lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se penche vers l'avant qu'il comprend. Il tente de désengager son épée, mais la rousse, rusée, l'a forcé à verrouiller ses poignets : il ne peut pas reculer. Le genou qui l'atteint en plein dans l'estomac lui coupe le souffle ; un deuxième coup porté au torse le fait basculer dos au sol ; son épée s'envole hors de ses mains.

Il rouvre les yeux qu'il a fermés en chutant pour voir la lancière le surplomber de toute sa hauteur, la pointe de son épée tout contre sa pomme d'Adam. Avec un grand sourire, elle caresse lentement sa gorge de sa lame - brûlure.

Il a perdu.

Il a perdu mais en voyant Erza telle qu'elle est en ce moment, échevelée, transpirante, et avec cet éclat brillant dans les yeux - radieuse -, il perdrait volontiers mille fois encore.


	4. Partie IV

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici enfin la quatrième partie ! Mes excuses pour l'attente, mais mon stage a été assez prenant (quand vous venez de terminer une nuit de garde à l'hôpital et que vous rentrez chez vous à sept heures du matin, vous n'êtes pas vraiment en condition pour écrire...). En contrepartie, c'est plus long que d'habitude ! :)

Pour information, _**Fraga**_ signifie vraiment _fraise_ en latin, tout comme _**Caligo**_ signifie _brume_.

* * *

**Distorsion**

* * *

_**Partie IV - Aux sept péchés capitaux, Dieu oublia d'ajouter la curiosité**_

* * *

« Majesté ? Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous venez de me demander ? »

Silence. L'hésitation flotte dans l'air.

« Oui. »

Plissement de paupières. Question inarticulée. Vert contre rouge - capitulation.

« Très bien. Vous aurez ça le plus rapidement possible.  
- Merci, Gajil. »

Le noiraud s'éloigne vers la porte - nonchalant, comme toujours.

« Oh, et, Gajil. Pas un mot à quiconque. »

Une main qui abaisse un couvre-chef jusque devant les yeux ; un rictus confiant.

« Bien sûr, Majesté. Gi hi. »

Le son d'une porte qui se ferme. Un Roi qui fixe le battant en silence.

L'hésitation est toujours là.

* * *

Certains hommes vivent de pain, d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Ceux-ci sont les plus heureux - les plus rares, aussi. D'autres vivent de petits riens, de rires et d'argent - un peu, parce qu'il faut bien. Ceux-là sont les plus communs ; ils sont ceux qu'on nomme parfois _le petit peuple_.

Et puis il y a les autres, les derniers - les pires. Ceux qui vivent d'or, de vin et de soieries ; les nobles, les courtisans, les seigneurs, les aristocrates. Ils ont beaucoup de noms différents, et se rejoignent par deux points communs : ils se vêtent d'hypocrisie ; se nourrissent de ragots. Les potins sont leurs meilleurs amis, ceux avec qui ils passent le plus de temps.

Les bruits de couloirs courent, courent, à travers les corridors du château ; passent de pièce en pièce, de bouche à oreille, aussi vite que le vent. On chuchote dans un coin de cour, autour d'une tasse de thé, entre deux passes d'armes.

On dit, on raconte, on médit, on suppose, on persifle - bruit de fond éternel qui décore le château au même titre que tentures et tapisseries.

Il paraît que le Roi s'est beaucoup rapproché d'un de ses Commandants d'armée ; comme par hasard, ledit officier est également une femme d'une grande beauté, aux courbes inégalables. Pas tant que ça, nuance-t-on dans certains salons. La fille-soldat est juste habillée d'une façon provocante et inadmissible - guère mieux qu'une prostituée, persifle-t-on. Mais à voix basse - il ne faut pas que ça se sache.

Il semblerait tout de même que la soldate et le souverain se voient souvent ; il paraît qu'ils ont dîné ensemble. Impossible - le Roi ne peut pas préférer une rustre lancière à une demoiselle bien élevée. Oui, il doit y avoir autre chose. Assurément, la fourbe femme essaie d'embobiner le Roi ; elle veut le charmer, la vipère. Quel autre but peut-il y avoir à laisser tant de peau dévoilée ? - provocante, l'on vous dit.

Si promotion il y a bientôt, il y a donc de bonnes chances qu'elle soit pour la Knightwalker - à coup sûr elle cherche à augmenter son pouvoir. Après tout, le Roi est célibataire ; rien ne l'empêche d'avoir une maîtresse - mais rien n'est prouvé, voyons. Certes, mais le rapprochement est troublant. On raconte même qu'il - le Roi - va l'inviter au bal d'automne.

Impossible, enfin. Une soldate à la Cour ? Cavalière du Roi qui plus est ? Sait-elle seulement danser, cette fille qui ne sait que manier la lance ? Non, le Roi ne peut décemment pas inviter une telle femme ; on se moquerait de lui jusque dans les autres contrées.

Et les bavardages continuent, parfois juste murmurés - qui sait, si le Roi finit vraiment avec la Knightwalker ? Mieux vaut ne pas critiquer à voix haute. Personne ne critique, d'ailleurs ; l'on s'échange seulement les derniers ragots - sûrement inventés par les filles de cuisine.

Malgré tout, les bruits courent. Ils courent, courent, et parfois parviennent aux oreilles de ceux dont on préfèrerait qu'ils ne les entendent pas.

* * *

En tenue de cérémonie, Jellal termine les derniers ajustements devant son miroir. Il lisse un pli sur le devant, ajuste un bouton de manchette, redresse son col brodé d'or. Une dernière inspection ; parfait.

Cette affaire-ci réglée, il lui en reste encore une autre. Il se tourne vers le lit ; mire la large boîte carrée qui repose sur la couverture - appréhension. La porte s'ouvre et il disparaît dans les couloirs obscurs ; la nuit est tombée, et la musique de la salle de bal résonne dans les corridors.

Par une fenêtre, Jellal distingue la lumière des lustres qui éclairent ladite salle ; la boîte entre ses mains gantées se rappelle à son souvenir. Il reprend sa marche, dans la direction opposée aux festivités. Il n'y a plus personne dans ces couloirs à cette heure-ci ; ce sont les appartements des officiers d'armée, et nul besoin de faire garder les gardes.

Le souverain se stoppe devant une porte - l'appréhension revient au galop. Il mobilise son courage, lève la main vers le battant. Toque deux coups, qui résonnent dans la presque obscurité. Attente silencieuse ; son estomac a soudainement décidé de danser le tango.

Enfin, la poignée s'abaisse et la porte s'ouvre ; encore une fois, les iris verts croisent leurs homologues bruns.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer un moment ? »

* * *

Elle s'étonne un peu que l'on frappe à sa porte ; moins de trouver le Roi sur son seuil. Qui d'autre viendrait la voir à une heure si étrange ?

Le bleu est en tenue de cérémonie ; de toute évidence, il est en route pour le bal. Sauf que celui-ci se tient à l'exact opposé du château. Elle remarque une boîte dans ses mains, gantées de blanc.

Le regard vert l'observe avec un mélange d'anxiété et de détermination ; elle comprend qu'il ne cédera pas ce soir. Alors elle recule, ouvre plus largement la porte, tout en laissant échapper un soupir pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il l'ennuie. Elle abdique devant ses iris couleur prairie - mais c'est bien la dernière fois.

Le battant se referme silencieusement ; éclairés uniquement par la chandelle qui se consume sur le bord de la fenêtre, ils se regardent, entourés de ce silence maladroit et tendu qui s'invite dès qu'ils sont seuls.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose, Erza, commence le Roi en se mordant la lèvre. Même si je sais qu'il y a de bonnes chances pour que tu refuses.  
- Comment ça ? »

Sa voix est suspicieuse ; elle se souvient assez bien de ses dernières _propositions_. Elle en a détesté une - ils étaient bien trop proches -, et se refuse à avouer qu'elle a adoré la deuxième - soumettre le souverain à son épée était si grisant !

Le bleu tend les bras, et par là la boîte qu'il n'a pas lâchée depuis le début. De ses pouces, il fait mine d'en soulever le couvercle ; elle tend la main, ouvre le paquet. Même à la lueur tamisée de la chandelle, la beauté de la robe pliée soigneusement est frappante. Elle n'est pourtant pas le genre frivole, à s'extasier devant de beaux vêtements.

Hypnotisée, elle se saisit délicatement du haut du vêtement et le soulève ; le bas de la tenue se déplie en sortant de son contenant. La robe est simple, très simple ; cousue dans un tissu violet pâle agrémenté de décorations blanches. C'est une tenue de noble ; elle pue le luxe et la richesse. Mais la simplicité de la coupe, et surtout les couleurs, sont pour elle comme un coup de marteau.

_**« Le violet te va bien, ma chérie.  
- Vraiment, Maman ? »**_

Le Roi a sans doute choisi la tenue au hasard ; nul à part elle ne peut savoir à quoi ressemblaient ses vêtements d'autrefois. Brusquement, la guerrière sent venir une brutale envie de pleurer. _Non_. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas devant cet homme qui passe son temps à faire naître trop d'émotions oubliées au creux de sa poitrine. _Plus jamais_.

Elle serre les dents, s'empêche de cligner des yeux, raidit ses muscles. Puis relève la tête - rencontre du vert prairie.

« Pourquoi ? »

La réponse à sa question lui apparaît avant même qu'elle ait refermé la bouche. Un bal a lieu le soir même. Le Roi, devant elle, sans cavalière annoncée, lui tend une robe d'aristocrate.

_Le Roi veut l'inviter au bal._

« Non. »

La réponse a jailli par réflexe. Elle n'est pas comme ça ; parader dans une robe miroitante au milieu du nid de serpents qu'est la Cour, ça n'est pas elle. Erza effraie ; elle ne charme pas. Elle grimace ; elle ne sourit pas. Elle est crainte ; pas désirée.

Le souverain est déçu ; il baisse un peu la tête. La couronne, qu'elle vient juste de remarquer tant elle est discrète, scintille un peu alors qu'elle glisse vers l'avant.

Insidieusement, une autre pensée se fait entendre. Le Roi lui a demandé _à elle_. Pas à ces filles de nobles qu'elle abhorre ; pas à une de ces femmes irritantes. _A elle_. Il l'a dit lui-même : il est Roi, il peut avoir ce qu'il veut. Et pourtant, malgré la multitude de partenaires qui n'attendent que ça, c'est _à elle_ qu'il demande. Quand bien même il se doute qu'elle dira non. C'est _elle_ qu'il veut.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

La question est chuchotée. Elle est légitime, après tout. Le bleu détourne la tête ; il a l'air gêné.

« Parce que je voulais que tu sois ma cavalière. »

Nouveau tourbillon dans la poitrine - elle ne le connaît pas, celui-là. Et elle est trop estomaquée pour en chercher la source. C'est chaud - chaleureux, plutôt.

« En fait, continue-t-il, j'aurais bien demandé à Ultear, mais elle est la cavalière d'Erik, alors... »

Claque magistrale - elle a l'impression de s'être pris un baquet d'eau en pleine face. Le tourbillon se volatilise ; un néant sans fond prend sa place. La chaleur s'évapore, remplacée par un froid destructeur. Et curieusement, elle a mal.

_Elle ne veut pas être un second choix._

En un geste mécanique, elle replie la robe et la repose dans la boîte avant de refermer celle-ci. Le Roi la regarde d'un air effaré.

« Je refuse. »

Voix froide - mais pas autant que le bloc de glace qui vient d'apparaître comme par magie, quelque part au niveau de son coeur.

« Mais, Erza, je pensais...  
- Vous pensiez mal, Majesté. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se retourne, attrape la poignée de la porte à quelques pas, ouvre cette dernière - invitation peu polie, mais elle s'en fiche. Le bleu a l'air totalement perdu, et la fixe sans bouger, au milieu de sa chambre.

« Vous allez être en retard au bal, Majesté. Et j'aimerais dormir. »

Comprenant qu'elle ne changera plus d'avis, il se résigne à sortir de la pièce, les épaules basses. Mais avant de passer le seuil, il se tourne et lui fourre la boîte dans les mains.

« Garde-là. C'est à toi qu'elle ira le mieux. »

Puis il s'en va ; la porte se referme sur son dos, légèrement voûté, qui s'éloigne dans le couloir.

Elle baisse les yeux sur le paquet entre ses mains.

L'envie de pleurer est revenue, et elle maudit ce Roi qui joue avec elle d'une façon bien plus étrange et douloureuse que ne le faisait Faust.

* * *

Le coeur lourd, Jellal évolue dans la lumineuse salle de réception - _clinquante_, aurait sûrement maugréé Erza.

Il ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé plus tôt. Au moment même où il pensait avoir réussi à la convaincre de l'accompagner, elle l'a mis à la porte avec une froideur d'autant plus déconcertante qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il a pourtant eu l'impression que la robe lui plaisait ; il aurait juré que ses iris bruns s'étaient mis à briller un peu, à la lueur de la chandelle. Sans doute a-t-il rêvé.

Est-ce ce qu'il a dit ? Le fait d'être sa cavalière répugne-t-il à ce point à la Commandante ? Il sait que la guerrière n'est pas à l'aise avec lui - exception faite des moments où ils combattent -, mais de là à le détester ?

« Tiens, si ce n'est pas sa Majesté. Bonsoir, Altesse. »

Tiré de ses pensées, le Roi relève la tête ; croise des yeux gris foncé, presque noirs. Ultear Milkovitch le regarde, armée de son sourire si particulier, empreint de moquerie et de compréhension tout à la fois. La jeune femme tient fermement le bras du Lieutenant Erik à côté d'elle, qui arbore un air blasé. Le soldat le salue d'un hochement de tête ; il lui répond de la même façon.

« Vous êtes venu seul, Altesse ?, questionne la brune, un air étonné peint sur le visage.  
- Oui. », répond-il - un peu à contre-coeur.

Erik le toise d'un air spéculatif, assez effrayant. Et sa voix lui semble menaçante quand il prend la parole, pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion.

« Il paraît que vous vouliez inviter la Commandante. Vous avez laissé tomber ? »

Clairement menaçant. Le Lieutenant de la Deuxième Division ressemble bien plus à sa supérieure que le bleu ne le pensait. Jellal comprend soudain ce que vient de dire l'officier.

« Comment ça, _il parait_ ? Comment êtes-vous au courant ?  
- Oh, mais c'est le sujet récurrent du château depuis deux bonnes semaines, Altesse, répond Ultear. Vous l'ignoriez ?, ajoute-t-elle en haussant délicatement un sourcil.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne répond pas à ma question, grogne Erik.  
- Je n'ai pas _laissé tomber_, comme vous dites, Lieutenant. », rétorque-t-il, agacé.

Le soldat le dévisage un instant.

« Donc elle vous a jeté. »

C'est une affirmation, pas une question. Le Roi sait ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ; Ultear va rire, Erik lui balancer une de ces vacheries qu'il appelle _blagues_.

A sa grande surprise, rien ne vient. Le second d'Erza se contente de froncer les sourcils.

« Bizarre, déclare-t-il. J'aurais pourtant pu jurer que ça ne l'aurait pas tellement dérangée de venir avec vous.  
- Et bien il faut croire que vous vous êtes trompé, réplique Jellal d'un ton amer.  
- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme connerie ? »

Plusieurs des courtisans qui tendent l'oreille non loin hoquètent devant le langage employé par le soldat ; à moins que ce ne soit à cause de son insolence flagrante ? Ultear assène une tape sur l'épaule de son cavalier avant de reprendre la parole.

« Même si je l'aurais dit autrement, je suis d'accord avec Erik, Altesse. Qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'elle vous dise non ?  
- Rien. Oh, enfin, je veux dire, à part lui offrir une robe dont elle n'a pas voulu, répond-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Je doute que ce soit à cause de ça, déclare la brune après un instant de réflexion.  
- Moi je pense tout simplement que vous avez sorti une ânerie, intervient le Lieutenant, à peine plus poli qu'auparavant.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu dire de mal !  
- Qu'avez-vous dit, exactement, Altesse ?  
- Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait être ma cavalière.  
- Vous avez forcément dit autre chose pour qu'elle vous envoie balader.  
- Erik !, gronde Ultear.  
- Je ne suis pas un noble, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'emmerder à parler comme si j'en étais un.  
- Tu me désespères, mon pauvre, soupire la brune. Bien, Altesse. Avez-vous dit autre chose ?  
- J'ai mentionné que si elle ne voulait pas, j'aurais peut-être pu vous demander à vous, Ultear. Dans l'hypothèse où vous ne seriez pas accompagnée, bien sûr.  
- Et vous lui avez dit ça comment ?, demande Erik.  
- Quelle importance ?  
- C'est très important, Altesse. Pourriez-vous nous répéter, mot pour mot, ce que vous lui avez dit ?  
- Si vous insistez, soupire Jellal. Voyons... Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais l'inviter. J'ai répondu que je voulais qu'elle soit ma cavalière. Et ensuite... J'ai dit : _J'aurais bien demandé à Ultear, mais elle y va avec le Lieutenant Erik_. Ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Honteux. C'est le mot qui lui brûle la langue et les joues à l'instant. Être obligé de raconter ses déboires avec la femme la plus crainte d'Edolas est une expérience qu'il espère ne plus jamais revivre.

« Oh le con. »

Le murmure lui fait relever la tête ; ses deux interlocuteurs le regardent d'un air consterné. Ultear se reprend en premier.

« Altesse, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle vous a dit non. C'est par fierté, tout simplement.  
- Par fierté ?, répète-t-il, désabusé.  
- Altesse, soupire la brune. N'importe qui aurait réagi comme ça. Vous connaissez beaucoup de gens qui aiment être la seconde option ?  
- Comment ça, _la seconde option_ ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, Ultear, c'était _vous_, ma seconde option.  
- Sauf que vu comme vous lui avez dit, ma chère chef a du penser l'inverse. Franchement, pour quelqu'un censé être un orateur hors pair, c'est minable. », lâche Erik.

Jellal se fige. Erza a pensé qu'elle était juste une solution de secours ? Qu'il lui a demandé de l'accompagner _par dépit_ ? Oh non...

Sans même saluer le couple en face de lui, il fait volte-face et traverse la salle le plus rapidement possible - presque en courant. Passe les portes après avoir soufflé aux soldats de garde qu'il est indisposé et qu'il rentre dans ses appartements ; vu la pâleur de son teint, nul ne discute. Et se dirige droit vers la porte qu'on lui a presque claqué au nez deux heures plus tôt. Vaguement, il se demande pourquoi le fait d'avoir sûrement blessé la rousse lui fait se contracter la poitrine à ce point.

Les couloirs défilent sans qu'il n'y prête aucune attention ; chemin faisant, il se maudit intérieurement pour sa manie de ne pas voir les conséquences évidentes de certains de ses actes. Sa destination apparaît au bout du couloir ; il tambourine plus qu'il ne toque contre le battant de bois.

Silence. Il recommence, plus fort cette fois. Paniqué que la Commandante ne veuille plus jamais lui adresser la parole, il finit par défoncer la porte d'une bourrade de l'épaule - manquant de se déboîter celle-ci au passage.

« Que- ! »

Une exclamation outragée résonne dans la chambre alors que le Roi observe la guerrière qui vient de se redresser d'un bond dans son lit, les cheveux en pagaille et la couverture à moitié sur le plancher.

Le dos royal heurte violemment le sol ; ses poumons se vident de leur air alors qu'une masse lui écrase la cage thoracique. Une lame froide se pose sur son cou et il se retient de déglutir. Une mèche de cheveux lui chatouille la joue ; le souffle de la rousse - car c'est bien elle qui vient de le plaquer à terre - balaye légèrement son visage.

« Erza, je suis désolé ! »

Il la sent tressaillir au son de sa voix ; la lame quitte son cou alors que la Commandante se relève, lui permettant de respirer normalement. Un chuintement feutré lui signale qu'elle a rengainé son arme ; il s'assoit sur le sol et se masse la gorge, tout en se disant que, tout de même, la jeune femme est vraiment sauvage.

« Encore vous, Majesté ? », grince-t-elle.

Il peut sentir qu'il n'est absolument pas le bienvenu. Ultear avait raison : il a vraiment vexé la lancière.

« Erza, je suis désolé, répète-t-il. Je... me suis mal exprimé, tout à l'heure.  
- Je m'en fiche, répond-elle d'une voix tranchante. Par contre, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir sans être dérangée toutes les deux heures. Alors je vous saurais gré de quitter ma chambre, Majesté. », siffle-t-elle.

Il se relève et se dirige vers la porte, mais se contente de fermer celle-ci ; il s'avance ensuite en direction de l'endroit, où, auparavant, brûlait une chandelle ; tâtonne un petit moment puis parvient à enflammer la mèche ; une lumière tamisée éclaire la pièce.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?, siffle à nouveau la rousse.  
- Erza, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.  
- Je vous ai déjà dit que je me fichais pas mal de vos excuses. Sortez de chez moi !  
- Non. »

La guerrière plisse les yeux ; il devine qu'elle serre les dents. Rares sont ceux qui ont osé lui dire non ; actuellement, lui-même n'en mène pas large devant le regard meurtrier que lui envoie sa subordonnée. Il ne veut pas avoir l'air craintif ; même s'il est dans son tort, il veut se montrer sûr de lui ; parce qu'Erza respecte la force par dessus tout. Alors il s'avance d'un pas ferme, et fiche son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'as jamais été un second choix, Erza. Dès qu'il a été décidé de donner ce bal, je voulais que ce soit _toi_ qui m'y accompagne. Demander à Ultear, c'était dans l'hypothèse que _tu_ me dises non. Je suis vraiment désolé si tu a compris l'inverse. C'est _toi_ que je voulais comme cavalière, _toi_ et personne d'autre. »

La défiance règne dans les iris chocolats ; mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, il pourrait jurer que la colère s'évapore peu à peu. La Commandante le jauge de son regard scrutateur, et il devine qu'elle se demande s'il est sincère ou non. Il ne baisse pas les yeux, et espère de tout son coeur qu'elle ne lui en voudra pas trop.

Il ne veut pas qu'elle lui en veuille, remarque-t-il à cet instant. Parce qu'elle est bien plus belle avec ce sourire arrogant qui lui étire les lèvres quand elle gagne un combat. Erza fière, Erza railleuse sont les facettes de la rousse qu'il aime admirer par dessus tout ; sans doute parce que dans ces moments-là, elle sourit. Par contre, il déteste vraiment Erza furieuse, Erza haineuse ; le regard qu'elle lui adresse dans ces moments-là le met affreusement mal à l'aise.

En ce moment, c'est Erza pensive qu'il a en face de lui ; une autre facette, qui se montre plus rarement. Il est vrai que l'amazone a le sang chaud ; elle est bien plus sujette aux émotions extrêmes qu'à la calme réflexion qu'elle exprime en cet instant.

Finalement, elle relève les yeux pour les ficher dans les siens ; il retient sa respiration en attendant le verdict - pour la première fois, il comprend ce que ressentent les accusés qu'il juge parfois à la Chambre de Justice.

« Je ferai comme si vous n'aviez rien dit. », grommelle-t-elle, de cette voix un peu bourrue qui lui sert à déguiser ses actes de gentillesse - elle est la Chasseuse de Fées, que diable ; la _bonté_ ne lui sied pas.

Jellal sent toute la tension quitter ses épaules d'un seul coup ; s'il avait respiré, il en aurait sûrement eu le souffle coupé. Deux envies lui passent par la tête : celle de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras - son instinct lui souffle qu'elle pourrait fort ne pas apprécier -, et celle de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil pour soulager ses jambes brusquement mollassonnes.

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce ; ce même silence maladroit qui les a déjà entourés lors de ce fameux dîner. Il se souvient avoir retenu un rire quand la rousse a jeté son dévolu sur le fraisier ; s'il lui avait dit à quel point elle peut ressembler à son alter ego d'Earthland, elle lui aurait certainement emplâtré le fameux dessert sur le visage. Oui, c'est bien le genre de chose qu'Erza serait capable de faire si on la titillait trop.

La soif de connaissance du bleu concernant sa subordonnée féminine ne s'est pas tarie ; au contraire, il brûle d'en savoir plus sur cette femme si mystérieuse. Un regard par la fenêtre, où s'agitent les ombres des arbres peuplant les Jardins Royaux, suffit à faire jaillir l'inspiration.

« Erza, commence-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, je sais qu'il est tard... Mais accepterais-tu de venir de promener un moment dans les jardins avec moi ? »

Léger froncement de sourcil ; il devine que la guerrière analyse sa demande impromptue, tente d'en trouver le sens caché. L'atmosphère de la pièce change légèrement ; ce n'est que quand il capte un infime tressaillement au niveau de la fine mâchoire - signe qu'elle se mordille la lèvre - qu'il comprend qu'elle hésite sur le comportement à adopter.

Car l'amazone est un soldat, pétrie d'habitudes et de logique. Faire face à une crise, une rébellion, une guerre, une tentative d'assassinat même, elle sait faire. Tout ce qui rentre dans le domaine de son métier ne lui pose aucun problème.

Mais lui, le Roi, s'est brutalement mis à agir à contre-courant. Plutôt que de la fuir, il cherche à l'approcher ; et il passe son temps à la surprendre, à la mettre dans des situations qu'elle est incapable de gérer. La dernière fois c'était un dîner, maintenant c'est une promenade.

Le bleu sait que c'est en la déboussolant, en la prenant suffisamment par surprise pour qu'elle laisse tomber le masque, qu'il parviendra à la connaître mieux. Alors il redouble d'inventivité - preuve en est la proposition qu'il vient de lui faire.

« Si je vous dis oui, je pourrai finir ma nuit sans autre interruption ?  
- Bien sûr. »

Un sentiment de victoire s'empare de Jellal ; la question de la Commandante n'est qu'un prétexte, une façon d'acquiescer sans avoir l'air de céder ; en réalité, elle a déjà dit oui. Elle se dirige vers la porte, sa chevelure écarlate volant dans son dos.

« Erza ? », appelle-t-il sans bouger de sa place.

Elle se retourne à demi vers lui, un brin d'agacement dans les yeux.

« Peut-être devrais-tu te changer ? Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas aller te balader dehors en tenue de nuit, non ? »

La lancière baisse brièvement le regard sur ses vêtements - un haut de kimono sans manches, fermé par une ceinture, et un pantalon sombre - avant de faire demi-tour et de s'engouffrer dans une pièce à part - sûrement la salle d'eau -, en le bousculant _accidentellement_ au passage. Une fois la porte refermée, il ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer devant le comportement quelque peu puéril de la si fière jeune femme.

Un son de porte qui s'ouvre, quelques instants plus tard, suivi de pas feutrés sur le sol, le fait se retourner - il se fige. Bouche bée, il contemple les yeux écarquillés la déesse qui a remplacé sa subordonnée. Subordonnée qui ne le regarde pas, lui, trop occupée à rassembler ses mèches folles pour les attacher en un semblant de queue de cheval.

La robe qu'il lui a offerte plus tôt coule élégamment sur son corps ; son regard s'attarde sur la naissance des épaules et le cou blanc, dissimulés en temps normal par les abondantes boucles pourpres. Le vêtement, cintré à la taille et non sous la poitrine, évite de mettre trop en valeur la poitrine de celle qui le porte, et que le bleu sait généreuse. Alors qu'elle s'avance lentement dans sa direction, il distingue le balancement des hanches sous le tissu violet ; ses bras levés dévoilent des poignets d'apparence fragile.

En cet instant, Erza a tout de la douce demoiselle de bonne famille, polie, bien élevée, et peut-être un brin timide. Mais il suffit, une fois sa coiffure achevée, qu'elle le fixe de son regard brun pour que la tigresse reprenne ses droits.

Il sourit, tend la main dans sa direction en guise d'invitation ; elle fixe ladite main comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent prêt à mordre, puis passe rapidement à côté de lui et tourne la poignée de la porte.

« Bon, on y va, oui ou non ? »

* * *

Elle se demande vraiment comment elle a pu se retrouver - _encore_ - dans une situation pareille. Elle marche lentement dans le Jardin Royal, vêtue d'une robe offerte par ni plus ni moins que le Roi qui se trouve deux pas à sa droite.

Erza ne sait pas quel fait la stupéfie le plus. Le fait qu'elle ait à peine rechigné à enfiler le vêtement - qui lui va parfaitement d'ailleurs, remarque-t-elle en coulant un regard suspicieux vers son compagnon de promenade. Ou peut-être le fait qu'elle ait accepté une autre de ses propositions étranges. Elle ne sait pas sur quel pied danser, et ça l'énerve et l'effraie à la fois. Parce que ça la ramène à des moments similaires dans le passé, et que ces moments se sont tout sauf joyeusement terminés.

Son regard brun navigue entre les différentes sortes de fleurs, d'arbustes, de plantes qu'elle distingue à peine les uns des autres dans l'obscurité. Elle reconnaît certaines fleurs à l'odeur, comme les roses, la lavande. Une forte odeur de sève lui permet de supposer que les buissons à sa gauche sont composés de résineux.

La fragrance du thym qui parvient à ses narines la détend comme par magie. Elle ferme les yeux pour mieux prendre conscience de la senteur, et laisse son esprit la renvoyer à la seule époque de sa vie qu'elle qualifierait d'_heureuse_.

« Erza ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix du Roi la ramène à la réalité ; elle réalise qu'elle s'est arrêtée de marcher. Le bleu la regarde d'un air étrange, à la fois inquiet et... autre chose. En colère contre elle-même d'avoir baissé sa garde, elle se recompose aussitôt un visage neutre et reprend sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Assis dans son fauteuil de bureau, le menton appuyé sur la paume de la main, le souverain d'Edolas regarde par la fenêtre d'un air pensif. Sa conscience tournoie sous son crâne, et l'œil du cyclone n'est autre qu'une certaine guerrière aux cheveux carmins.

Que ce soit lors du dîner qu'ils ont partagé ou bien pendant cette petite promenade nocturne, il a senti entre eux un malaise qui le frustre. Il a l'intime conviction que c'est _elle_ qui est mal à l'aise avec lui, et cela le frustre d'autant plus qu'il ignore pourquoi. Le fait qu'elle refuse de l'approcher à moins de deux mètres est également assez vexant.

Il n'y a que lorsqu'ils ont combattu qu'ils ont été proches sans que cela ne paraisse la gêner. Bien au contraire, remarque-t-il en se souvenant de ce sourire victorieux qu'elle avait affiché quand elle avait appuyé son épée sur son cou.

Il aimerait penser qu'ils sont devenus plus proches, mais la vérité est qu'il n'y a que lui qui cherche un rapprochement. Pour chaque pas qu'il fait en avant, Erza en fait deux en arrière. Plus que rétive, elle est craintive - il s'en est rendu compte lorsqu'elle se remettait de son arrêt cardiaque. Ce fait s'impose dans son esprit et il se demande pourquoi il n'a pas vu tout de suite l'évidence.

_Erza a peur que les autres l'approchent._

Mais pourquoi ? Encore une fois, la frustration revient. Pourquoi ne se confie-t-elle pas ? C'était pareil quand elle faisait ses malaises à répétition. Elle avait commencé à lui parler de ces souvenirs qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu, et puis... D'un seul coup, plus rien. Silence total.

Il veut savoir. Il veut _tout_ savoir. Son passé, sa famille, ses amis, ses années d'entraînement sous le joug de Faust. Ses goûts, ses préférences. Ce qui la fait sourire, ce qui peut la faire rire. Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il a est une liste - plutôt longue - de ce qu'elle déteste. Ce qu'elle aime ? Les fraises, le combat, la victoire.

Les plantes, peut-être, aussi. Lors de leur promenade dans les Jardins, elle s'est stoppée sans raison, les yeux fermés. A sa grande surprise, il a vu son visage se détendre complètement. Sereine. Une toute nouvelle facette d'Erza, une qu'il n'a jamais vu et dont il n'aurait peut-être jamais connu l'existence sans ce fameux bal d'automne.

Combien d'autres facettes d'elle sont encore cachées ainsi ? Il veut savoir. Il veut savoir mais elle ne se confie pas, et ça le frustre.

On toque à sa porte, et il se redresse dans son siège avant d'autoriser la quelconque personne qui se trouve derrière à entrer. A sa grande surprise, il s'agit de Gajil. Le bleu reste un moment déconcerté avant de se rappeler la mission qu'il a donné au journaliste.

« Majesté, le salue celui-ci en inclinant la tête.  
- Gajil. J'imagine que si tu es ici, c'est que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
- En effet. »

De son veston, le noiraud tire un dossier cartonné et le tend au Roi. Celui-ci s'en empare d'un geste avide, avant de remarquer que son interlocuteur semble mal à l'aise.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Gajil ?  
- Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites ?  
- Comment cela ?  
- Ceci, déclare le journaliste en montrant le dossier du doigt, n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une atteinte à la vie privée. Ce n'est pas très éthique, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, surtout que la personne concernée...  
- Merci, Gajil, j'ai compris. »

Ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau, Jellal en tire une bourse et la donne au noiraud. Celui-ci la regarde un moment avant de la reposer sur la table.

« Non merci, Majesté. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Et rabaissant son chapeau sur ses yeux, l'alter-ego du Dragon d'Acier quitte le bureau royal.

Le Roi, lui, fixe le dossier posé devant lui. Un dossier qui contient les réponses à de nombreuses questions. Un dossier qui serait certainement le remède à bien des migraines. Sa main se pose sur la couverture cartonnée.

Brusquement, il serre les dents, ouvre un autre tiroir du bureau et y jette le dossier avant de le refermer bruyamment. Les mots de Gajil tournoient dans sa tête. Non, il n'est ni un voyeur ni un espion.

Non, il ne cédera pas à la tentation.

* * *

L'odeur de foin, de crottin et de sueur chevaline emplit les Écuries Royales. Dans l'immense bâtiment de bois brut, des centaines de stalles s'alignent, chacune abritant un destrier. Du temps de Faust, l'armée utilisait les Legyons dans presque toutes ses activités ; dans le but de réduire les dépenses publiques, le Roi Jellal a donné l'ordre de libérer la moitié des Legyons. Aussi, l'art noble de l'équitation a fait son retour dans les cours d'entraînement.

Erza, elle, fait partie des rares qui possédaient à la fois un Legyon et un destrier particuliers ; c'est aussi une des seules qui ait continué de monter après qu'on lui ait attribué une des créatures géantes. Parce que le sentiment n'est pas le même ; parce qu'elle a bien plus l'impression d'être en communion avec son cheval qu'avec son Legyon, et que cela la fait se sentir moins seule.

Fraga piaffe et elle lui flatte l'encolure avant de continuer à l'étriller, plus concentrée cette fois. Sa jument à la robe alezan est fine et rapide ; elle-même la trouve plutôt jolie, même si ce n'était pas l'avis du marchand qui lui a vendue, presque six ans plus tôt. Elle repose son étrille et passe la main sur la tache blanche qui décore la tête de l'animal. Elle l'aime bien, et elle se demande si elle devrait rire ou pleurer en constatant une fois encore qu'elle fait bien plus confiance à son cheval qu'à n'importe quel humain.

Un hennissement solitaire, plus loin dans l'écurie, attire son attention. Elle passe la tête par dessus la porte de la stalle ; son regard se stoppe sur un magnifique étalon bai. L'étalon du Roi. Elle ignore son nom - sans doute possède-t-il un pedigree autrement plus impressionnant que celui de Fraga.

Solitaire dans son coin d'écurie - réservée aux destriers de la famille royale -, le pauvre étalon semble se languir des prés et des champs où il pourrait se délier un peu les pattes. C'est du moins ce qu'elle se répète tout en harnachant le pauvre animal, puis sa propre jument, avant de les mener tous les deux dans la cour où donnent les fenêtres du bureau royal. Ce n'est certainement pas parce que l'étalon épris de liberté lui fait penser à un certain Roi aux cheveux bleus - elle veut bien avoir de la compassion pour un cheval, mais certainement pas pour un humain. Surtout celui-là.

Non, elle n'est pas puérile ; et non, elle ne se voile pas la face.

Le destrier du Roi laisse échapper un puissant hennissement ; comme par magie, une fenêtre s'ouvre à l'étage. La surprise se peint sur le visage royal en reconnaissant, non seulement sa monture, mais aussi sa subordonnée.

« Commandant Knightwalker ? Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire avec mon cheval ?  
- Moi ? Rien, déclare-t-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai ma propre monture, et je me vois mal monter deux chevaux en même temps. »

Le regard vert glisse sur la guerrière, vêtue comme une simple civile à l'exception de l'épée qui lui ceint les hanches, puis sur les deux chevaux complètement harnachés. Enfin, une lueur de compréhension s'allume dans les yeux royaux, et c'est avec un sourire réjoui mal dissimulé que le souverain referme la fenêtre en s'exclamant :

« J'arrive ! »

Gamin, pense la lancière. Mais curieusement, elle a plus envie de sourire que de siffler de mépris.

* * *

Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux, décoiffant les rares mèches qui s'étaient soumises à son peigne. Les muscles puissants de son étalon jouent sous ses cuisses, et la vue des champs verdoyants tout autour d'eux le comble de joie. Rares sont, dans sa vie de Roi, les moments de liberté semblables à celui-ci.

Son regard se tourne vers la jeune femme qui monte élégamment à sa droite. L'assiette de la Commandante est parfaite, ses muscles détendus juste ce qu'il faut ; elle regarde droit devant elle, l'air d'apprécier autant que lui la brise rafraîchissante.

Trouver la guerrière en bas de ses fenêtres, tenant son propre destrier par la bride, était déjà une surprise ; comprendre ce qu'elle lui offrait à demi-mot - une évasion temporaire de ses devoirs trop pesants - l'a stupéfié.

Car pour une fois, c'est _elle_ qui a cherché le contact ; _elle_ qui s'est rapprochée. Erza a enfin cessé de se méfier de lui, et il voit là une magnifique opportunité de véritablement casser la glace qui les sépare depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Il ne se rend compte qu'il fixe la rousse que quand il croise des iris bruns perçants ; elle détourne sèchement la tête et, sans prévenir, lance sa monture au galop. Interloqué, Jellal fait accélérer son cheval par réflexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau de sa subordonnée. Ils échangent un regard par-dessus l'encolure de leurs montures.

Un sourire narquois étire les lèvres du bleu et il donne un nouveau coup de talon dans le flanc de son cheval ; dépasse la lancière. Il capte son regard outragé alors qu'il se couche presque sur l'encolure de son étalon pour gagner encore de la vitesse.

« Plus vite, Fraga ! », entend-il derrière lui.

Un rire lui échappe alors que le vent lui bat les oreilles ; à travers les mèches qui lui tombent devant les yeux, il distingue un arbre solitaire au milieu de la prairie, droit devant eux. Instinctivement, il sait que le vieux tronc fera office d'arrivée.

Le bruit de galop se fait plus insistant dans son dos et il presse à nouveau son destrier ; malgré tout, quand il tourne la tête sur la droite, la Commandante a rattrapé son retard. Cette fois-ci, c'est son tour de se voir adresser un sourire railleur ; d'une impulsion des genoux, la guerrière fait accélérer sa jument.

Il n'a pas besoin de la voir dépasser l'arbre pour comprendre qu'il a perdu - encore. Et comme il s'y attend, quand elle se tourne à nouveau vers lui, elle a sur les lèvres ce sourire victorieux qu'il trouve si beau.

La jeune femme laisse les rênes pendre sur le pommeau de la selle ; elle se penche en avant, flatte gentiment l'encolure de sa monture qui s'est mise à brouter le trèfle du pré. Cela rappelle au Roi quelque chose qui le fait sourire.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé ?, déclare-t-il à son attention. Ta jument s'appelle bien Fraga ?  
- Oui, et alors ? »

Erza est clairement revenue sur la défensive et le regard qu'elle lui lance ferait fuir Satan lui-même. Mais Jellal ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Fraga, hein ? J'ignorais que tu aimais les fraises à ce point ! »

La tête que tire sa subordonnée fait redoubler son fou rire dents serrées, raide sur sa selle, et il pourrait jurer que ses joues se sont colorées d'une nuance rougeâtre. Cela dit, il reste impressionné. Car mine de rien, le nom de la petite jument témoigne de la culture de sa maîtresse : en latin, son nom signifie _fraise_. Et rares sont ceux, exceptés les Conseillers et lui-même, qui maîtrisent cette langue. Même les nobles se n'ennuient plus à l'apprendre ; ils se contentent des citations latines clichés, sans même savoir ce qu'elles signifient réellement.

« Au lieu de rire, puisque vous connaissez le nom de mon cheval, vous pourriez au moins me dire celui du vôtre, non ? »

La demande agacée de la guerrière le ramène à la réalité. Il cesse de rire, retient difficilement l'envie de recommencer quand son regard tombe sur la monture de la Commandante, puis se redresse sur sa selle et s'éclaircit un peu la gorge.

« Le mien s'appelle Caligo.  
- _Brume_ ?, demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
- Oui. », répond-il simplement.

Il voit bien qu'elle cherche la signification de ce nom ; mais il se voit mal lui expliquer que c'est en souvenir du nom qu'il portait sur Earthland. L'insaisissable Mystogan n'existe plus vraiment, désormais ; aussi a-t-il trouvé réconfortant de nommer ainsi son étalon. Son passé est toujours là ; il lui suffit de monter son cheval pour être certain de ne jamais l'oublier.

Lentement, pour ménager un peu leurs montures fatiguées par le galop, ils reviennent sur leurs pas. Ils passent ainsi près d'un amas de buissons qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir vus plus tôt ; sûrement les ont-ils dépassés lorsqu'ils faisaient la course.

Il remarque alors les multiples petites baies rouges et noires qui parsèment les branches : des mûres et des fraises des bois. Il s'arrête et se retourne pour indiquer sa trouvaille à la rouquine, et reste interdit en voyant qu'elle a déjà commencé sa cueillette - ainsi que sa dégustation, au vu de la petite tache rosée qu'il aperçoit au coin de ses lèvres. Souriant, il s'approche à son tour des buissons, et comme des enfants qui s'amusent, ils picorent les fruits sauvages en silence.

Soudain, un sifflement de douleur retentit à sa gauche ; il tourne la tête juste assez vite pour voir la jeune femme retirer vivement sa main. Elle la porte près de son visage, l'examine un instant, puis extirpe avec les dents l'épine qui a eu l'indécence de se planter dans un de ses doigts.

Jellal voit une goutte de sang perler ; bien qu'il sache que ce n'est qu'une égratignure, et que la lancière a déjà vu bien pire, il tend la main et attrape la sienne. La Commandante sursaute et retire violemment sa main ; surprise par le mouvement brusque, la jument hennit et fait plusieurs pas de côté.

Le Roi est figé ; il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a reculé si vivement. Il n'est pas un ennemi, ou même un inconnu, que diable ! Le regard froid, empli de défiance que lui envoie la rousse le foudroie sur place.

Pourquoi, pense-t-il avec frustration alors qu'ils font route silencieusement vers la Capitale, pourquoi ne lui fait-elle pas confiance ?!

C'est affreusement frustré que le bleu rentre dans son bureau. Énervé par le comportement de la guerrière, il se laisse tomber fort inélégamment dans son fauteuil.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il tant l'impression de faire du surplace avec cette femme ? Il n'est pourtant pas méchant, ni tyrannique ; encore moins arrogant. Au contraire, il a toujours supporté les sautes d'humeur de la Commandante, et sans se plaindre. Il l'a invitée à dîner, au bal - même s'il a quelque peu raté son coup.

Et pourtant cette femme capricieuse refuse toujours de le laisser l'approcher. A croire qu'il a la peste !

Son regard tombe sur un tiroir de son bureau. Il se redresse dans son fauteuil, ouvre le tiroir. Le dossier que lui a remis Gajil est toujours là. Il le prend en main, passe un doigt sous la couverture. Les mots du journaliste sur le manque d'éthique de ce qu'il va faire lui reviennent en mémoire, comme la dernière fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, la colère qui assombrit son jugement relègue l'éthique aux oubliettes.

* * *

Deux bonnes semaines se sont écoulées depuis qu'ils sont allés se balader à cheval. Étonnamment, Erza s'est surprise plusieurs fois à repenser à cette petite promenade. Elle l'a trouvée agréable, malgré le petit incident de la fin, quand le Roi a voulu lui toucher la main.

Elle s'en veut un peu pour ça - il voulait très sûrement vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée trop profondément -, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle peut contrôler. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on la touche, c'est tout. Que ce soit le Roi ou quelqu'un d'autre n'y change rien ; son corps repousse instinctivement quiconque s'approche d'un peu trop près.

Un des vieux Conseillers qui se dit psychologue dirait sûrement que cette attitude est due à un traumatisme enfantin. Le pire, pense-t-elle avec ironie, c'est qu'il aurait raison, en un sens.

Sortant de sa chambre et de ses pensées déprimantes par la même occasion, elle se dirige vers la salle de réunion du Conseil ; elle doit y faire son rapport mensuel sur l'état de sa Division. Chemin faisant, elle croise le Roi, les cheveux ébouriffés et des papiers en désordre dans les mains. Il est d'ailleurs en train d'essayer de les remettre en ordre tout en marchant.

Soudain, il s'arrête au milieu du couloir, et lâche un juron fort peu royal. Il semble chercher quelque chose dans ses feuilles ; elle s'approche silencieusement, son propre tas de papiers dans la main droite.

« Un problème, Majesté ? »

Le Roi relève la tête vers elle ; il semble surpris de la voir et elle remarque qu'il est habillé un peu de travers. De toute évidence, aujourd'hui est un de ces jours où le souverain ne fait que de courir de réunion en réunion.

« Erza, tu tombes bien !, s'exclame-t-il d'un air soulagé. J'ai oublié un dossier dans mon bureau, est-ce que ça t'ennuierait d'aller me le chercher ? Ces vautours de Conseillers vont être de mauvais poil si j'arrive en retard et j'ai plusieurs motions que j'aimerais vraiment faire passer aujourd'hui. »

Elle peut difficilement dire non ; et puis, elle non plus n'a pas envie de se coltiner une bande de vieillards râleurs pendant trois heures de suite. Elle acquiesce donc, lui demande la nature et l'emplacement dudit dossier et repart en sens inverse vers les appartements royaux.

Le bureau du Roi est sens dessus dessous ; elle pourrait presque croire qu'un ouragan est passé par là. Elle se dirige vers l'endroit indiqué par le souverain, ouvre un tiroir, cherche, sans rien trouver. De toute évidence, il s'est emmêlé les pinceaux en lui expliquant où trouver les papiers dont il a besoin.

Elle regarde si par hasard, il n'aurait pas laissé sa paperasse sur le bureau, mais elle a beau soulever les différentes liasses de feuilles, aucune ne porte la mention _Taxes urbaines_. Elle s'intéresse alors aux tiroirs qu'elle aperçoit sur le côté. Celui du haut contient de l'encre, des plumes, de la cire, des feuilles à l'en-tête de la royauté. Le suivant contient des magazines qu'elle se souvient avoir aperçu parfois dans les dortoirs de l'armée. Elle les repose en levant les yeux au ciel. Les hommes, franchement... Le dernier tiroir ne contient qu'un dossier, sans titre celui-là. Avec un peu de chance, pense-t-elle, c'est celui qu'elle cherche. Elle le prend, l'ouvre - se fige.

Ce n'est pas le dossier qu'elle cherche. Mais elle ne peut en détacher les yeux. Le titre semble grossir au fur et à mesure qu'elle le lit encore et encore, incapable de trouver un sens à ce qu'elle voit.

Car c'est bien son nom, écrit en lettres majuscules, qui apparaît au centre de la feuille.

D'une main tremblante, elle tourne les pages du dossier. Tout y est. Ses actions ces deux dernières années dans l'armée. La guerre civile. La chasse aux fées. Faust et ses machinations. Un petit cahier est glissé à cet endroit, portant l'écriture de Byro. Les pages continuent de tourner. Ses années d'entraînement. Son arrivée à la Capitale. Une fiche, enfin, en dernier lieu. Avec le nom de son village d'autrefois, sa date de naissance, le nom de sa mère. Il y a même, épinglée au dos de la fiche, une photographie jaunie par le temps. Elle la connaît bien ; elle ornait sa table de nuit, bien longtemps auparavant.

Le Roi a fait constituer un dossier sur elle. Toute sa vie, écrite en noir et blanc. Faite par un inconnu, pour un inconnu.

Ses mains se crispent sur le dossier, tentative vaine de faire taire la douleur qui lui serre la poitrine.

* * *

La nuit tombe sur Edolas quand Jellal se laisse lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau, qui grince un peu sous le choc. Les réunions sans fin avec des Conseillers revêches l'ont achevé. Il se languit de son lit.

Il jette un oeil sur le bazar qu'est actuellement son bureau, se demande vaguement s'il peut laisser un mot à Coco pour qu'elle le range demain matin. Par habitude, son regard coule vers le dernier tiroir de son bureau ; il se baisse, ouvre machinalement le lieu de rangement. Vide.

Instantanément réveillé, il se redresse et parcourt les feuilles qu'il a laissées en tas sur son bureau. Aurait-il commis la bêtise de laisser ce dossier à la vue de tous ? Il fouille, fouille, et moins il trouve ; plus son anxiété s'accroit.

« C'est ça que vous cherchez ? »

Il relève la tête, se cogne sur le bord de son bureau, lâche un juron et se remet debout, une main sur l'arrière du crâne. Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors que l'atmosphère de la pièce semble perdre une dizaine de degrés.

Devant lui, sur le seuil de la porte, Erza tient à la main le dossier qu'il cherche depuis dix minutes.

Et dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il peut lire toute l'amertume et la trahison qu'elle ressent.


End file.
